The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon
by Opia-fire
Summary: Far in the future the Kingdom of Hyrule has fallen into darkness. The last of the great heroes died hundreds of years before. But even in the deepest shadows there flickers a spark of light...
1. When Hyrule

Opia: Hi all! School's started and My writer's -coughtyper'scough- block is..... not quite gone yet..... Well, anyway! This is an interesting story idea that popped into my mind one day. I didn't think it was going to go anywhere... then suddenly I had written over thirty pages of the story! O.O That's only about three or four chapters but not bad for only 3 days of writing.... This story takes place in the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay future of the other Zelda games. . Any mistakes on game refrences will have to be excused for I haven't actually played most of the Zelda games......... I'm writing this with limited knowledge.... bad me! -slaps her hand-

Cari: -sweatdrops- Opia does not own The Legend of Zelda series.... She has OoT but that's it, and I'm not saying she owns the game's ideas, just the game. Anything else was concocted in her brain.... though I'm not sure how....

Opia: Hey!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon ......... Ch. 1**

The room was dark. A large window with its curtains drawn dominated a dark maroon wall opposite the large wooden doors. Two large desks with papers and books strewn on it leaned against the wall on either side of it. The furniture all looked ancient, covered with ornate carvings. Plush, blood red carpet covered the floor from wall to wall. Placed in the center of the room was a large table surrounded by chairs. At the head of the table was a large, cushioned chair. The chair was turned to the crackling fire just beyond the table. In the chair sat a beautiful woman. Her raven hair was long and flowing, spilling over her shoulders like waterfalls. Eyes as green as the leaves of a vine being touched by the morning sun stared at the large leather-bound book in her lap. She flipped one of the yellowed pages and began to read aloud.

"The ancient texts state that when Hyrule is engulfed in shadow a hero will rise up to drive away the evil. With the aid of the princess the boy with the sacred symbol on his left hand will learn of his destiny as the legendary warrior. There have been many of these heroes, all strangely named Link. From one dubbed 'The Hero of Time' to another who mastered the Windwaker, all have come to protect the land from evil…" She laughed. Standing up, she strode over to the table. A cloud of dust shot up into the air as she slammed the book down on top of it. Her eyes flashed in amusement. "A hero will come when the land is threatened by evil…" Elegantly she threw back the silk curtains, revealing a dreary view. A large city stretched out before her, dark, hazy, and reeking cruelty. "That was 800 years ago." A siren sounded in the distance. "And for 800 years this land has been mine!"

A man walked into the darkness of the room. "You sent for me Marinal?"

"Yes." She turned to him, "Tell me Ranik, do you believe in the ancient legends?"

"No ma'am." He shook his head, "If they were, a hero would have appeared long ago."

Marinal chuckled, "Oh… but one did… A young man named Link with the symbol on his hand did defy me a long time ago. I killed him and the rest of his family. The hero's bloodline is gone… just like the royal bloodline...."

Ranik's violet eyes blinked in confusion. "But… you have said before that the last hero came 800 years ago… How could you have been alive at that time?"

The woman smiled, showing off her two small fangs. "I have my ways…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get back here you little bastard!!!"

A young teenage boy ran through the busy street. When he made it to the other side he turned back and yelled. "Not a chance old man!" With a smirk he turned and went down an alley. He emerged in an unused section of the city. Looking around to make sure no one was there, he opened a door underneath a sign with the faded words 'Happy Mask Shop' on it.

"Where the hell have you been?"

The boy jumped. "Nice to see you too Adlez…"

A girl with blonde hair tied back in a messy bun came into the room. "I've been looking for you all morning. Where were you?"

"I was………shopping." He took out a bottle from his jeans pocket.

Adlez punched him in the shoulder. "Stealing again?! You idiot!" She examined the bottle. "And beer too?! You know you're underage!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, I got it! Here." He took out another bottle and tossed it to her. "I got one for you too."

Adlez smirked, opened the bottle, and took a swig. "That's more like it… Oh…" She recognized the quality. "You stole it from that store...."

The boy took a swig from his. "If what you mean by 'that store' is the one owned by that old guy then… of course! He stocks the best stuff."

"You shouldn't go there for a while. Next time he might pull a gun on you."

"Feh." The boy took another swig. "Then so be it… If I die then maybe you'll be able to concentrate on getting a job."

Adlez slapped him. "Don't say things like that! I know you may prefer the thought of death to living like this but… even a no-named orphan may make something out of himself one day…."

"Thanks for rubbing it in…."

"Rubbing what in?"

"My name… or lack there of… I was just getting over it too…."

The girl sat down on a beaten up old chair. "Then make up a name for yourself."

He sat on a stool. "I can't… It just wouldn't feel right…."

"Fine. But if you're going to keep stealing could you at least steal some food? Or something useful?"

"Whatever…."

Adlez looked up from her drink. "You might want to try stores on the other side of town though."

"Why?"

"You're known pretty well here, you have a better chance of not being recognized over there."

The boy laughed. "Recognized? How would I be recognized?"

"Because of these..." Adlez leaned forward and flicked the boy's long ears. "Only those of pure Hylian blood have these ears… There are very few like that now a days."

He glared at her. "You have them too…."

She smiled. "Yes, but I'm not a delinquent."

"Tch." The boy got up. "I'm outta here. See you later…" He stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Gah!" Adlez downed the last of her drink. "The damned idiot won't listen to a thing I say…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opia: Hmmm.... odd story no? Oh well.... Please R&R!!!!


	2. Is Engulfed In Shadow

Opia: Hello again! Thanks to my teachers being nice I didn't have much homework today! So I decided to type up the rest of this chapter! Maybe if I get this story typed up I can concentrate on Varel's Bane again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon…….Ch. 2**

"Marinal?" Ranik kept his eyes lowered respectively. "How do you know there is no hero?"

"Follow me…" Marinal opened what looked like a closet door. Inside were stairs leading downwards. "These lead into the depths of the ancient Hyrule Castle." She flowed down the steps, Ranik following. As they descended through the torch-lit passageway, Marinal explained. "When I first came to Hyrule I encountered something that dates back to the first hero. It was destroyed at that time, but centuries later the Gerudo King of Evil, Ganondorf, remade and improved it. This new one could not be destroyed." They reached the bottom of the stairs and a few feet down a dusty hallway was another door. She opened it.

"What is this artifact?" Ranik asked.

Marinal looked at him and smirked. "Not 'artifact.'" She led him into the chamber behind the door. Inside the chamber was a cage. A mass of shadow writhed inside its container. "Created from the darkest of shadows… Dark Link." Red eyes flashed from within the shadows. "He changes into the current hero's form, but when he is like this there are none alive."

The shadows swirled around each other and created the form of a Hylian boy, about 17, dressed in a long cap and a tunic in an ancient style. On his face was a determined expression. Ranik gasped, "Does that mean?"

"No." Marinal said calmly. "It is just his favorite form, that of the Hero of Time."

The dark boy glared. "What do you want now Marinal?" His voice was wispy.

"Now, now. Don't use that tone with me." Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"You disgust me." Dark Link spat at her. "I've already told you, I'm not playing your games anymore. For hundreds of years you've kept me here, watching as the world went to hell because of your rule."

Marinal laughed, "You give me too much credit. It was you, after all, who warned me of the hero."

Dark Link turned away. "He didn't do anything to threaten you…."

"You are right! He didn't even know I existed! But he was a factor I couldn't let live, I've read enough history to know that fact."

The shadow closed his eyes. "Link…" He whispered.

Marinal turned to her servant. "The poor thing's gone soft… Knowing too many Links no doubt. Come, I have things to do." They left the chamber.

Dark Link grimaced in pain. "You're wrong Marinal…." He turned back into a shadowy mass. "I found the reason this land needs a hero… "Eyes narrowing, he began to change again. This time into a young teen with Hylian ears, shoulder-length hair roughly tied back in a ponytail, and ragged clothes. "I will not let you kill another one." He sat down exhausted. "It's a good thing she doesn't keep cameras down here… and that I've practiced my shape-shifting…" With a sigh he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky. "Links of ages past, guide the boy, lend him your courage and strength. And… Din, Nayru, Fayore… if you can hear a shadow's prayer… protect him…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn Adlez… always bossing me around…" The boy meandered down the sidewalk, stepping aside to let people pass him. He stopped at a glass door and went in. The large man behind the counter greeted him.

"Ah! Boy! Long time no see!"

The teen smiled. "Hey Dalon, where's Falon?" He got up on one of the stools.

"She's off to the countryside for the weekend to take care of the cows… So will it be a small or a large today?"

"None. I'm broke. Just came to chat."

"Then this one's on the house. Don't tell Falon." Dalon slid a small glass of milk over to the boy.

He smiled, "Thanks, I won't…" He took a small sip. The bell on the bar door jingled. He turned to see a small hooded figure stagger through the entrance. The figure took two steps and collapsed onto the floor. Leaping off his stool, the boy ran over to help the person into a booth. He pushed back its hood revealing a young girl with dark green hair. Bringing over some milk he poured some down her throat. "Little girl? Hey, little girl. Wake up."

"Looks like she collapsed from fatigue." Dalon commented from behind the counter.

"Maybe." Something shiny caught the boy's eye. An amber medallion with a leaf inside it hung around the girl's neck. "What's this?" He lifted it up with his right hand. "Why would such a little girl have such expensive looking jewelry?" As he traced the leaf with his left hand the medallion began to glow. "What the hell?"

When the light faded the girl's eyes shot open. "MIDO NO!!!" She yelled as if awoken from a nightmare. "Oh!" Her eyes wandered around the room, finally resting on the boy who helped her. "Li–" She stopped herself and shook her head.

"Excuse me little girl…" The teen looked stunned. "But… what exactly just happened?"

The girl smiled. "Hello! I'm Saria! What's your name?"

"I–I–I…" He stuttered. "I… don't have a name… Boy, Wretch, Scum and Filth are what people usually call me…."

"That's not very nice!" Saria scrambled out of the booth. "Everyone should have a name!" She swayed from side to side cheerfully. "Umm… Where's your bathroom?" The boy was so speechless he could merely point to the other side of the bar. "Thank you Mister! She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Dalon wiped a cup clean. "Why… that girl looked just like a Kokiri."

"A what?" The boy turned to the large man.

"The Kokiri. They were rumored to live secluded within the Forbidden Forest… a race that never grew old. It was said they died out when the forests were cut down."

"If they died then how could she be one?"

"I just said she looked like one…."

Inside the restroom Saria stood looking in the mirror. The childish act she had been playing was gone. "I–I can't believe it. I've only just arrived in this city and I've already found him. He has to be the new Link... he just has to be…" She fondled her medallion. "Only he could have regenerated this medallion and save my life… He looks so much like my old friend…" Wiping a tear from her eye and gathering up her composure she skipped out of the bathroom. Before approaching Saria looked the boy over. He had long blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail, bangs partially covering his sky blue eyes. His ears were unmistakably Hylian with two silver hoop earrings in the left one. The long, dark green T-shirt he was wearing was torn and dirt stained. His baggy jeans were in the same condition. By the look of him Saria was surprised the guy was wearing shoes. The boy looked at her, a confused expression on his face. Saria immediately adopted a childish grin. She skipped over to him. "Mister?" She said, "I'm new here and I don't have a place to stay… Can I stay with you?"

The boy's voice cracked, "Me? My place is in no condition to–"

"Pwease?" Saria's eyes grew big.

"Uh…" He blinked, Saria looked so pitiful. "O–okay… Follow me…."

"Yay!" Saria jumped up and down.

"Yeah… yay…" He opened the door for the little girl and waved good-bye to Dalon. "Adlez is going to kill me…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opia: Chapter done! There ya have it. Please R&R!


	3. A Hero Will Rise Up

Opia: I'm happy that I actually want to type this week... lots of updates for those people who actually like my stuff!

Cari: Yep.

Opia: -smiles widely-

Cari: Opia owns nothing, except Ranik, Marinal... and other random characters she actually made up on her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon……Ch. 3**

"WHAT??!!" Adlez blew up. "You brought this little girl to stay with us??!!"

The boy slightly cowered under her wrath. "It was her idea…."

"I don't care!!" Adlez screamed. "What do you think people might have thought if they had seen you?!"

"Why would that be a problem?"

"What they saw was a scruffy, dirty teen taking a sweet innocent girl into a dark alley!"

This drew a blank stare. "I still don't see the problem…."

Adlez grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him. "People might think you were abducting her!!!"

He backed away, shocked. "Abducting?! I'm not like that!"

"_I _know that! But _they _don't!"

Saria, who had been standing next to the arguing pair the whole time, had finally had enough. "Shut the hell up both of you!"

The duo froze and stared at the annoyed girl. "W-what?" They stammered in unison.

Her eyes were narrow. "Stop bickering. I came here on important business and I intend to deal with it right now." Any shred of childishness was now gone from Saria's voice. "Both of you, sit. I have a tale to tell."

They nodded and sat down, Aldez on the overstuffed chair, the boy on his stool. Saria walked up to the old counter and jumped up, swinging herself around so she was sitting with her legs dangling off the edge. Clearing her voice, she began her story. "I am Saria, Sage of the Forest and last of the Kokiri–"

"Kokiri?" Adlez interrupted. "But they died out hundreds of years ago when the forests were cut down."

Saria held up her necklace. "This medallion has kept me alive all these years without the magic of the forest…."

"Magic?" The boy scoffed. "There's no such thing as magic!"

"It may not be as common in this modern world, but it still exists. Now, may I continue?"

The two teens nodded.

"Thank you… As I was saying, I am the last Kokiri. My quest has lasted for hundreds of years."

"What quest?" The boy asked.

"To find the hero that will drive away the darkness Marinal has set loose upon this world." Adlez opened her mouth to speak, but Saria interrupted her. "No more questions until I'm done… This tale really begins thousands of years ago, when the first hero saved the first princess from the clutches of the evil beast Ganon. This was way before I came into the picture… But that epic battle started a long line of heroes: the hero who mastered the Windwaker, the hero that went from a simple farm boy to the hero who saved both the Oracle of Seasons and the Oracle of Ages, the hero who in legends is called the Hero of Time, and many, many others. All the heroes had something in common, their appearance, the sacred symbol, and their name. Now… For every hero there was a princess. They were all similar as well. I–"

The boy interrupted again. "Okay, okay… um… sooooooo what exactly does this have to do with anything now?"

Saria glared at him. "I'm getting to it! Now… I have only had personal experience with one of those heroes, the hero of time. He was my good friend and I vowed I'd do everything in my power to help his predecessors."

"Um…" Adlez cut in, "I'm sorry for interrupting once more, but… If I remember my history textbook… the 'Hero of Time' legend was based around a time almost 2000 years ago… How could you…."

"Still be alive?" Saria offered. " You know how Kokiri never grow old, right?" The duo nodded, "Well, it turns out we never die either. Not by natural causes at least. If we lose the forest's magic we die and if we get mortally wounded we can die, but other than that we will live forever." She returned to her story. "800 years ago the hero of that time was killed and Marinal's reign began. In those 800 years this land has sunk deeper and deeper into darkness. I have watched as my friends died right in front of me. I am the last sage alive to resist the evil. Everything seemed bleak… Then one day… the spirits of the ancient forest came to me and foretold the coming of another hero, Hyrule's last hope. I knew I had to find him before Marinal realized the threat to her rule. My quest has led me to this city, and my quest will finally end here…" The Kokiri grew quiet and watched the two teens for their reactions.

"And?" The boy asked.

Adlez smacked him. "You idiot!" She turned to the sage. "You said these people have similarities… what were they?"

Saria jumped off the counter. "For starters, both the hero and the princess had Hylian ears… Secondly, they were both blonde and had blue eyes. The hero had the sacred symbol, the triforce, on his left hand, the princess had it on her right." The girl was pacing while she said it.

Adlez got up, "Oh! I can't believe how rude I've been!" She ran out of the room with both Saria and the boy looking after her, confused. The teen came back with three bottles of Lon Lon Milk and handed them out. "I can't have a guest over without offering refreshments."

Saria looked at the milk in her hands, then at Adlez. She burst up laughing. "S-s-still a p-princess at heart!"

Adlez looked at the laughing girl strangely. "What?"

The sage calmed herself down and continued. "The strangest similarity between all the heroes and princesses was that they always had the same name!" She looked at Adlez meaningfully. "The princess who aided the hero was always named 'Zelda.'"

"Zelda? Zelda… Zel–" Adlez dropped her cup, it shattered when it hit the floor. "Adlez… Zelda! That's my name spelt backwards!"

Saria smiled. "Yes… you have the blood of the royal family of Hyrule running through your veins." She turned to the boy still perched on his stool. "Give me your left hand…" He reached out for her to take a hold of it. "I should have died today. The magic in my medallion had run out. There is only one object that could restore its energy, that is the triforce. Those who bear the symbol can control and use the power of the triforce." Saria placed her hands over and under his. Light shone through her fingertips as the boy's hand began to glow. She removed her hands to reveal the glowing, golden triangles etched into the back of his hand. "I knew from the moment I saw you that I had found the new hero. You say you have no name… Well I will give it to you. You are Link, the one destined to drive away the curse that was placed on this land."

"Link…" He said to himself. "Link… Link." And to his surprise…

It felt right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Show me… The first Link!"

Dark Link sighed. "As you wish…" His features changed into a young Hylian boy with moderately long hair. He was wearing a long tunic with no sleeves and a long sleeve shirt underneath it.

Ranik grinned thoughtfully. "The Link who saved the Oracles."

The shadows formed into another young boy, this time with long hair.

"The Hero of Time." The shadow complied. "The one who mastered the Windwaker." He turned into a boy with short hair and very large eyes. Ranik smirked. "The current one."

Without thinking, Dark Link turned into the requested Link. His red eyes widened as he realized what he had done and he quickly turned into a mass of shadow.

Ranik laughed and turned away. "That's what I thought… But…" He strode out of the room.

Dark turned back into Link and fell to his knees. "No… no… Damn it!" He slammed his fists into the metal floor. A glimmer of light caught his eye. Right in front of him, just within reach, was a key. Quickly snatching it, Dark Link stood up. "Is this?" He tried it in the lock of his cage. The latch clicked open. Opening it, he cautiously stepped out and scanned the room for traps. "Ranik… did he…?" Dark shook his head. "Never-mind, I'll figure it out later." Dissolving into a mass of shadows, he slipped into a nearby air-duct and made his way to freedom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinal turned from her open window as Ranik stepped in. He bowed. "Marinal, the shadow has escaped."

"What?!" Marinal's eyes narrowed in anger. "How?"

"I do not know for sure, I came down to check on him and his cage was wide open. But I suspect he picked the lock with this." Ranik held up a bent piece of metal.

Marinal took it. "Hmmm… I knew I should have magically reinforced that lock… Oh well…" She touched a button on her desk and an electronic map flickered to life on the screen above. A red dot moved across the map. "He won't get far."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opia: Uh, oh! Dark screwed up! Next up.... stuff happens!

Cari: I'm sure they know that....

Opia: You think so?

Cari: Yes. Please R&R!


	4. To Drive Away the Evil

Opia: Finally I update this stupid thing... I really love this story though, so don't worry about me forgetting about it.

Cari: Opia owns nothing but her made up characters!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon .........Ch. 4**

Saria sat on the porch of Link's house, sadly watching as the other children played in the morning sun. One of the girls waved to her, "Come on Saria! We need one more player!"

"Thanks, but I don't feel like playing right now!" Saria called down.

"Waiting for Link again?" The girl giggled. "Do you know when he's coming back? It's been a while!"

A sad look came over the sage's face. "Not for a while… not for a while…"

The girl nodded and went back to her game. A quiet voice spoke behind Saria. "He's not coming back is he?"

She turned around to see Mido leaning against the doorframe. "Mido… I-I...."

He sat down beside her. "I know that as Kokiri we perceive time differently than outsiders… But I can tell… He's gone, isn't he?"

Saria looked down at her feet. "Yes, for a long time…" A single tear ran down her cheek.

Mido wiped it away. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"I-I know." She said quietly.

"I think you shouldn't dwell here… It gives you so many painful memories…."

"That's why I still come… I don't ever want to forget him…."

Mido placed a hand on her shoulder. "You won't. I don't think even I could ever forget that blockhead."

Saria giggled a little and pushed him. "Don't call him that!"

Mido smirked. "Just tellin' the truth!"

"Thanks Mido…" Saria laughed and hugged him tightly. "I needed a laugh…."

He patted her head. "It's okay… Oh! I have something for you!" Pulling away he took out something from his tunic and placed it in Saria's hands. "Take this… and remember the good times… no matter where you are…."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at what he had put in her hands. It was a necklace, the pendant looked like a leaf encased in amber. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

Mido looked solemn for a moment, then smiled again. "I'm glad you like it… Well, see ya! I've got stuff to do." He jumped off the platform, landed gracefully, and sped off.

Saria put the medallion around her neck and climbed down the ladder. Her feet led her to the foot of the Great Deku Tree.

"Greetings young sage." The tree said.

"Greetings Great Deku Tree…."

"There is something wrong…."

"Yes." She looked up into the tree's large face. "I can't shake the feeling of some terrible evil right outside our borders."

"And you're wondering why this evil hasn't entered the forest."

"Yes." Saria sat down on the grass. "By my estimate it has been 600 years since I first sensed it… why? You've told me the legends, why hasn't a Link stopped it!"

"Ahhhh…" The Great Deku Tree sighed, "The evil has long since killed the Link of this day…"

"What?!" The girl's eyes grew wide, "T-that's terrible!! Who's going to stop it before it gets out of hand?!"

"It has already gotten out of hand… But do not despair, another one shall come forth someday…."

"I hope he will be able to fix the damage that has already been done…" Saria ran her finger over Mido's gift.

The Great Deku Tree rumbled. "I see Mido has given you the medallion…."

"Why, yes! How did you know—"

"I made that item for him. It will keep you alive outside the forest."

Saria looked at the medallion. "Wow, really? But… why would Mido give me something that could do that?"

"Hmmm…" The old tree rustled its leaves thoughtfully, "So he hasn't told you…"

She looked up. "Told me what?

"Have you ever noticed that Mido seems to know and understand things more than all the others?"

"Well… now that I think about it… yeah!"

"The boy has been blessed with the gift of premonition. He knows what will happen to this forest…."

"To the forest?" Saria shot up. "What will happen to the forest?!"

The great Deku tree groaned as it stretched its crooked branches. "For the past many long years I have spent my energy keeping those unwanted out of our forest, but that energy is waning. It has depleted so that I do not have the strength to sew my seed. And to save at least one of my children I collected the last bits of magical force I had inside me into one small leaf encased in amber. My ward is gone, evil forces will penetrate our borders… and I shall die."

Saria stood, aghast by the Deku Tree's words. "But… if you have no seed…."

"Once I am killed, the magic will die off, along with all those depended on it, plant or otherwise."

Suddenly, pain and sorrow filled every crevice of the sage's body. "What's happening?!" She yelled, clutching her sides.

A small boy ran into the clearing. "Great Deku Tree! Great Deku Tree!! I heard strange noise outside the log and-and when I looked I saw people, big people! Oh, it was terrible! They're cutting down the trees!!!"

The tree closed its eyes sadly. "It has begun…" Then looking at the boy he said, "Call all my children to me!" The boy ran off.

Soon all the Kokiri children were running into the clearing. They were terrified, all except Mido, who just looked sad. "Great Deku Tree!" They yelled, "Strange people are coming into the village!!"

"Calm down my children…" The great Deku Tree answered. "Listen to me. The last thing I wish to ask all of you… is to be brave."

A foreign buzzing sound reached their ears. They clung to the tree's bark in fear. A few moments later the sickening snap of a falling tree sounded from a distance. Suddenly a tall, white woman with long black hair stepped around the corner. A large red jewel glittered at her throat. Her lips formed into a cruel smile. "I have found you."

Saria shivered, this was the evil she had been felling for so long. The Great Deku Tree straightened defiantly. "You will not win in the end Marinal!"

"On the contrary…" The woman snapped her fingers and a team of large men with strange tools came into view. "Cut the big one down."

"But ma'am, what about those kids?" One of them asked.

"Oh they're just children, push them out of the way. And they are more dangerous than they look, don't hesitate to shoot them if they attack." When they hesitated, Marinal shouted, "I don't pay you to stand like gawking morons, do your job!"

The men lurched forward, causing the Kokiri to scream and hide behind their beloved guardian. Mido didn't move.

"Move it!" Grunted one of the men.

Mido stood his ground. "You're **_not_** going to harm the Great Deku Tree!"

"Look kid," another said, "I don't care what fancy names you've given it, we've gotta chop it down. Now… get out of the way like a good little boy."

The stubborn Kokiri whipped out the Kokiri Sword. He mentally thanked Link for giving it to him. "I said you're not going to hurt it!"

"That kid's got a weapon!" A man near the front of the group took out some sort of shiny sick with a hole through it. Mido leapt at him.

"Mido!" Saria screamed, "Don't!"

A loud bang filled the air as fire spouted from the metal stick. Mido screamed and fell to the ground, his right shoulder bleeding heavily. The Kokiri scattered, terrified of these strangers with strange tools that shot fire. Their obstacles taken care of, the men surrounded the now abandoned Deku Tree and began to carve at it with their whirling, buzzing blades.

"Mido!!" Saria ran over to the fallen boy and cradled him, "Mido, speak to me!"

He opened his eyes and smiled at her weakly, "Hey…."

Tears poured down the girl's cheeks. "Mido… why didn't you tell me?"

"What? … Tell… you what?"

"You knew this was going to happen!"

Mido coughed. "Yeah… I did… I just couldn't… bring myself… to tell you…" The pain in his shoulder was strong, so much so he was struggling to speak.

The Kokiri screamed as they saw the Great Deku Tree waver.

Mido looked up at the sage. "You… know what will happen… when the Great Deku Tree's… gone…."

"Y-yes…" She sobbed.

"Then do me one favor…" Mido lifted his arm up to Saria's face and pulled her closer. Fighting the pain, he leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. "Remember… Remember the good times…."

The Great Deku Tree snapped and fell, along with the wailing Kokiri. Their screams ended abruptly as the life force left their bodies.

"G-good bye… Saria…" Mido fell limp in her arms.

"M-Mido…" Saria sobbed. She pulled his body closer and hugged him tight. "No… no no… NO!" Saria screamed to the lifeless bodies around her, "DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

Confused, and mildly disturbed, the men left the clearing. Leaving it littered with Kokiri bodies, dead trees, and one lone girl mourning the loss of everything she had ever known.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opia: I cried when I wrote this... But I must have just been emotional that night...

Cari: Does it really matter?

Opia: No.

Cari: Please read and review!


	5. With the Aid of the Princess

Opia: Woot! Another chapter! I just typed this all up a few minutes ago:B

Cari: Opia owns The Windwaker, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask _games_, but nothing else about it... Marinal and Ranik are copyright Opia though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 5 

Saria moaned in her sleep. Her eyes shot open in alarm. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She was curled up in an overstuffed chair with a ragged blanket draped over her. Her face was wet with tears; she dried them off with the blanket.

"Why must I relive it in my dreams?"

"Saria…" A rough voice called from the shadows of the room.

She crawled off the chair. Staring at a dark corner she said, "Is it really you?"

The door opened and Link stepped in.

"Oh, Saria! You're awake! I thought I heard voices."

"You did…"

Turning to the shadows once more, Saria reached out her hand.

"It's been a long time… Dark Link…"

The shadow stepped out of his hiding place.

"Yes it has." He kneeled down and kissed Saria's hand, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit. I got… tangled up"

Link stared at what seemed to be his twin before him. The only difference was the shadow's dark appearance and his red eyes.

"U-uh…"

Saria ignored the confused boy and stared straight into Dark Link's eyes. He matched her stare. Suddenly, Saria slapped him so hard he toppled over.

"Enough pleasantries…" She glared, "I know it was you. Who else would know at the first signs if there was a hero or not."

Dark Link avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough. It's your fault Marinal was able to take control. You're the one who sold out your good friend. I don't know what she paid you… but I hope it was worth giving Link and his family their death sentences."

"Saria." Dark Link said quietly. "I have suffered for my actions. I regret everything. I have come to redeem myself…"

The Sage of the Forest smiled. "Good… Link." She turned to the boy. "Come here."

He obeyed. Taking his left hand, she placed it on Dark Link's forehead.

"We must get rid of any tracking devices that might be on you."

The triforce glowed and electricity crackled around the shadow's body. When it was over Dark Link stood up.

"Thank you. I know Marinal had put one on me. Unfortunately, she probably already knows I'm here. We won't be able to stay here for much longer."

Link stared at the shadow, not understanding a single thing that was going on. He tugged on Saria's sleeve.

"Um… who is this? I feel link I'm looking into a mirror."

"Oh! Pardon me for being so rude! Link, this is Dark Link. Dark Link, the current Link."

Dark Link smirked, "I figured."

"Dark… Link?" Link was still confused.

"I am a shadow created to mimic any Link that is alive at any time. That is why I look like you."

"Oh… ooookaaay…" Link left the room, mildly weirded out.

Adlez looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"We have another guest." Link called back to her as he opened the front door and walked into the dark square.

He sat on the remains of an ancient fountain. From there he could almost see stars in the small square of sky high above him. The triforce in his hand seemed to glitter in the dim light.

"I've found you." Said a voice behind him.

Link jumped up and turned to see a man perched on the tallest part of the fountain. The man wore a long, black trench coat, its tall collar hid the bottom half of his face. A wind blew through the abandoned square, tossing the mysterious man's dark blue hair. His hair was chin-length and the bangs were brushed to one side, hiding one of the man's piercing red eyes. Link put up his fists, ready for a fight.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You do not need to know my name." The man's voice was calm and cool. "Marinal's henchman are at this moment closing in on this location, there isn't much time."

He took something out of his pocket and tossed it to Link.

"This may come in handy."

Link held two cloth gloves in his hands.

"How will these come in handy?"

He looked up and, to his surprise, the man was gone. Absentmindedly, Link put on the gloves. The triforce shone through the material. A closer look revealed strange symbols woven into the cloth.

"At least my hands are warm…"

Picking up a rock, the hero aimed and threw the piece of stone at an old crate. The rock shot forward and smashed the crate into splinters.

"Holy shit!"

He looked down at his hands; the symbols were shimmering. Link turned to the old fountain.

"I wonder…"

Smirking, he grabbed the centerpiece of the stone fountain and pulled with all his might. It lifted into the air as easily as if it were made of Styrofoam. In fact, that was how heavy it felt in Link's arms. He tossed the stones away.

"These gloves give me super strength… cool!"

A scream came from the former Happy Mask Shop.

"Adlez!"

Link threw open the shop door, accidentally ripping it from its hinges. Inside, Adlez was still sitting on her chair, breathing hard. Dark Link stood acting slightly embarrassed by where just a moment ago there was a door.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Dark Link apologized.

Adlez stood up, rolled up her newspaper, and smacked him with it.

"Don't _ever_ sneak up on me again!"

Link chuckled, "Not a good day for you is it?"

Dark Link rubbed the abused cheek, "Barely more than an hour free and I've already been smacked twice… a new record for me." Link's new hand gear caught the shadow's eye, "Where did you get those?"

"Huh?" Link lifted his gloved hand, "You mean these? Oh, some guy just gave them to me!"

"What!" Dark Link swiped a glove from the boy's hand and examined it. "These markings… they bestow the power of the golden gauntlets onto this cloth…"

Saria snatched one as well, "How do you know that?"

"When you're held in Marinal's treasure chamber for a few hundred years you learn to read ancient writing and magical symbols."

"So they multiply the wearer's strength huh?" Saria's eyes zipped up to Link's face, "Who gave you these?"

Link rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"Well, I couldn't see much of his face… but he had straight dark blue hair to his chin and his eyes were red and looked like they glowed…"

Dark Link raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I see."

"What's so funny?" Saria asked the shadow suspiciously.

"Nothing… But…" He looked at the beaten up clock hanging on the wall, "We must leave, now, before Marinal's forces reach us."

Everyone nodded and scrambled around to gather necessary supplies. It took all of them to convince Adlez to leave her extra sets of clothing. Finally ready, they quickly slipped out the back door and down a dark alley.

xxxxxxx

Marinal swore to every god and goddess she could think of as the small red blip vanished from her locator.

"They deactivated it… hmm… They are smarter than I thought."

Ranik leapt down gracefully from a nearby stairwell. "Shall I give the orders to close in?"

"Yes." Marinal pocketed the locator, "Tell them to hurry. That shadow will probably be moving soon…"

"Ma'am, what if they don't find him?"

The woman smirked, "Then… Oh, well… It's not a huge loss, I had no more use for his services anyway." She turned on her heels, "When you're done giving orders meet me at the mansion."

Flipping her hair over her shoulders, Marinal walked away.

Ranik bowed slightly, "Yes ma'am."

His eyes flashed red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opia: It's the Golden Golves!

Cari: That doesn't sound as good as gauntlets...

Opia: Whatever! Please read and review!


	6. The Boy With the Sacred Symbol

Opia: Okay. I love you all for reviewing (though it's really mostly Josco) mostly because I love knowing people actually read these things. So, the two who reviewed, thank you. It's people like you that give me the motivation to write.

Cari: I'm suprized, you're being sentimental.

Opia: I haven't had my sugar today.

Cari: I don't feel like saying the disclaimer... they're on the other pages.

Opia: Dang it Cari! You _are_ getting lazy!

Cari: So. I shouldn't have to keep saying it if I already did 5 times.

Opia: 4 actually. You were gone when I put up the second chapter.

Cari: Oh... right...

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 6**

After hours of running through crowded streets and down abandoned alleyways the group had made it to the edge of Hyrule City, which merges with the outer edge of Kakariko City. Adlez had rented a room in one of the rundown motels. Inside, the group felt safe for the moment. On one bed Dark Link and Saria conversed softly, catching up on old times. Link was tipping his chair backward at a dangerous angle, and Adlez was putting away some groceries she had bought down the street. Fondling a soup can, she turned to the Sage and shadow.

"Excuse me… but something has been bothering me…."

"Yes, what is it?" Saria asked.

"When you told us your tale… you said 800 years ago the last hero was killed and Marinal's reign began… but… Marinal's the governor of this city… no one could be alive still after 800 years… well, except you Miss Saria."

Dark Link's eyes flashed, "You want to know how Marinal is still alive?"

"W-well…" Adlez stammered, "Yes."

Saria tilted her head towards the ceiling, "It's not very complicated…" She turned to Dark Link, "Dark, you've been around her the longest, you will be able to explain it better."

"Alright." The shadow took a deep breath, "I guess it started more than a thousand years ago…."

xxxxxxx

The light in the dining room was dim, aspiring to Marinal's taste. Ranik paused at the door.

"Come in." Marinal's voice floated out of the darkness.

Her second-in-command obeyed. After his eyes adjusted he saw the table laid out in the center of the room. The richly embroidered blood-red tablecloth complimented the golden plates and platters upon which the courses were set. At the far end of the table sat Marinal, her raven hair tied up exposing her extraordinarily pale but elegant neck and shoulders. The red of the dress she wore matched the tablecloth and the red jewel around her neck was easily visible.

"Sit" Her hand motioned to the empty seat.

Ranik hesitated, "Why have you—"

"Sit." Marinal commanded. He quickly obeyed. "Eat."

"But—"

"Eat, you need your strength."

Ranik reluctantly began to pick at the meal laid out before him. His gaze was focused on Marinal, who was watching him thoughtfully while sipping a glass of dark wine. Ranik blinked, he thought for a second that Marinal had cut her lip on the rim, for the wine left a dark stain on both her lips and the class.

Marinal smiled, "You've stopped eating."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." She took another sip from her glass, "You are wondering why I beckoned you here."

"Yes ma'am."

Lifting the glass to eye level, Marinal studied Ranik's reflection on the liquid's surface.

"I felt it was time."

xxxxxxx

"… A pass in the mountains opened. Before this, Hyrule was virtually isolated, with only a few other realms accessible to it. With this opening our land and the rest of the world was able to mix, bringing wonderful things and, of course, horrible things into the kingdom. It was through this pass that Marinal first came." Dark's eyes glowed, "I do not know how long she has lived or of her life beyond the border, all I know is she came as a simple tourist, pouring over native lore and exploring the land. That is how I met her, out on the field one day. Right when our eyes met I knew something was… _wrong_… I guess… about her…."

xxxxxxx

Marinal's green eyes glowed, "You are most impressive Ranik. Speeding up my ranks all the way up to my second in only a matter of months. You're cunning, ruthless, you don't just follow orders blindly (a trait which I admire), and most importantly you're smart." A smile played across her lips, "You can drop the charade, I know you plan my demise behind my back."

Ranik's eyes narrowed, "So how are you going to stop me?"

He eyed the food suspiciously. Marinal laughed heartily.

"I knew you weren't quite smart enough to figure out my true incentive." She sighed and gazed at her drink. "Ranik, I'm old, older than you could possibly imagine. And in the last few hundred years I've been searching, searching for someone to take under my wing. I'm lonely Ranik, I need a student, but not any student, I need one with special qualities both physical and mental."

Raising her eyes to Ranik's face she grinned broadly, her fangs glittered in the dim light.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, I know you've already realized what I truly am."

xxxxxxx

"A v-vampire!" Adlez squeaked. She cleared her throat. "Vampires aren't real."

"I dunno…" Link yawned, "Weird shit's been happening lately. I mean, if my dark twin over there, " He waved his hand in Dark Link's direction, "can exist, then I guess vampires can… and maybe werewolves and Frankenstein live next door!"

Dark rolled his eyes, "This is not the time for your smartass remarks."

"When will it be?" Link smirked.

Suddenly the shadow appeared next to the boy and calmly kicked the only leg of his chair in contact with the ground. Link crashed to the floor.

Appearing on the bed again, Dark Link continued, "Believe it or don't, it doesn't really matter. But it will be the only logical explanation you'll ever hear."

"Logical!" Adlez slammed the can onto the table next to her, "It's not logical at all! Magic, Vampires, those are all fairy tales, _myths_!"

Saria shook her head, "You still don't believe even after all we've shown you? I am amazed by your naïveté."

Adlez glowered, "You be quiet. It is a known fact that Miss Marinal's family has governed this sector for years! It's their tradition to name their first born girls Marinal!"

"Has a man ever run the cities?" Dark asked.

"Uh…" Adlez thought hard, "No."

"Has any of the Marinals ever had siblings?"

"Yes as a matter of fact! The last governor had a sister in Hylia, her picture was in the newspaper!"

"Was she in any group photos with her sister?"

"Of cour—uh…" Adlez blinked. "Now that I think about it… She wasn't…."

The shadow chuckled, "Marinal can change her appearance if need be. Do you believe everything printed in the newspaper?"

Link got up shakily and headed for the door.

"I'm going out for a while. Hearing Adlez blow up is not something I wish to experience at the moment… see ya."

He slammed the door behind him.

"Do you think it's okay for him to go out on his own like that?" Saria asked Dark Link.

He shrugged, "I think he'll be fine."

Adlez's face was red with anger. "I wasn't finished with you!"

Dark turned to her coolly, "You have another excuse?"

"Yes! I-I mean… gah!" The girl growled, "If Marinal is a vampire how come I've seen her in broad daylight? Answer that!"

"That confused me as well when I first met her, but the answer is simple enough. You have seen the blood-red jewel she wears around her neck?"

"The family heirloom? Yes."

"It has a similar effect to Saria's medallion in that it keeps its wearer alive in conditions where they normally couldn't survive. In other words, the pendent protects her from the sun's rays."

"And how do you know this?"

"She told me."

Saria glared at the shadow beside her. "Yeah, you two were just great friends back then weren't ya?"

Dark sighed. "You don't understand, when I first met her I felt like I had finally met someone who I could relate to, an immortal dark entity… I felt she understood the pain and weight of all those years that pass by…."

"I'm immortal too you imbecile."

"It's a different weight Saria… You were isolated in your woods, you haven't seen the things I've seen…" He rubbed his eyelids. "I didn't know she wished to kill Link and his family… I paid for my trust in her…."

Adlez watched the duo in confusion, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." They said in unison.

Saria hopped off the bed.

"Adlez, if you would follow me please I'd like to show you something."

"Okay." She followed the sage out the door.

Dark Link watched them go. Then, with a long sigh, he buried his face in his hands, memories and guilt haunting him.

xxxxxxx

"You should be honored, my kind doesn't make this decision lightly."

Ranik stoop up swiftly, knocking his chair over in the process. His eyes darted across the room as he desperately tried to think up a plan. His hand touched one of the knives lying on the table.

"Do you really think that will work?" Marinal's menacing whisper came from behind him.

Ranik's fingers wrapped around the knife.

"I'll never become a creature like you!"

With the speed of a hawk he whirled around and plunged the silverware into Marinal's heart. She staggered back, hand reaching up to the knife. It clattered to the floor as the vampire began to laugh.

"You're talking as if you have a choice in the matter."

With speed undetectable by the mortal eye Marinal leapt at Ranik, wrapped her arm around his head, and pulled away the collar of his shirt to expose his bare neck. Ranik tried to break free, but Marinal's unnatural strength held him fast.

"This will only hurt for a moment…" She whispered as she bent closer.

A small gasp escaped Ranik's lips as Marinal's fangs tore into his soft flesh. His body went limp as he faded into darkness.

"Damn… you… Marinal…."

* * *

Opia: Yep, Marinal's a Vampy... I didn't use any real guidelines for the vampire myth in this so if you love vampires and hate some of the things I've done here, don't hurt me. I tried to keep very basic on this. A few more tweeks that may not be liked all that well will come a little later. (VAMPIRE CHARACTER DEDICATED TO MY GOOD FRIEND FIFI, OUR RESIDENT VAMPIRE) Anyway... poor Ranik... 

Cari: Why, he's a bad guy. Or... not so much anymore 'cause he doesn't like Marinal...

Opia: You know very well why I'm saying that.

Cari: ...? ... ... ... OH! Right! Okay! I'll just be quiet now...

Opia: Please read and review.


	7. On His Left Hand

Opia: Dumm dee dumm! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who's reading this and/or any of my other stuff. It makes me feel good when I know some people like my writing. :D Cookies all around! (Josco, you only get one. You don't get a buncheven though you review every chapter, you don't need any more sugar.) 

Cari: ...

Sara: -munches on a cookie-**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 7**

Wind tugged at the princess's hair as she stepped into the open air. All around her she could see the lights coming from shops, homes, and billboards. Below came the glow of traffic lights and speeding cars. Adlez rubbed her arms against the cold and called out to the Sage standing patiently ahead of her.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"This rooftop is the closest thing to a secluded area we will find around here."

"Wouldn't it be more private inside?"

"Trust me princess, we want to be outside." Saria examined the rooftop, "Perfect… nothing flammable, nothing that might explode…."

"Excuse me!"

"You'll see why soon enough… now," The sage beckoned Adlez to come farther from the door, "If you're going to be a proper princess you're going to have to learn some magic."

"Magic? Why?"

"Link's not going to be able to protect you all the time dearie. When he's gone you're on your own, and it is best to know how to defend yourself." Saria made sure there was plenty of room around her. "There were three magical techniques that were past down by the great Goddesses. The most destructive one was Din's fire."

She muttered something under her breath and moved as if she was throwing something at the ground. A dome of fire lit up around her. Adlez yelped and stepped back. As the fire died away Saria continued.

"That is best for targeting multiple enemies, but you can also concentrate the blast on a single object."

Again she muttered something under her breath, but this time she moved as if she was throwing something off the roof. A small glowing orb flew out above the street. It got about halfway, then exploded.

"Hmm… I hope no one noticed that… Anyway… Where and when it explodes is controlled by you." The little girl turned to Adlez, "Want to give it a try?"

"S-sure." The princess said.

"Great! Now repeat what I say…."

xxxxxxx

"Vampires, magic, bah! I must be on something, believing that shit… I need a drink…."

Link walked down the semi-deserted sidewalk, kicking a can he found on the way. A little ways ahead a neon sign flickered Food and Bar.

"Perfect." He said.

He was just about to open the front door when a shout came from inside.

"Whadya mean you don't serve fish here! Is that guy right there not eating salmon!"

Link couldn't hear the muffled reply.

"_My kind?_ That's discrimination buddy! I'll report you to the local authorities!"

The door swung open, crashing into Link and sending him flying.

"Dude, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes to see a young female Zora holding out her hand. He took it and she helped him up. Pausing, Link took a good look at her. She was wearing a loose purple tank top and cropped jean shorts. Two pink crystals dangled from her ears.

"Hello? I asked if you were okay."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine… Thanks."

She held out her hand again, "I'm Ruto, sorry for knocking you into next Tuesday there."

Link shook her hand; "It's okay… Uh, I don't have a—er… I'm Link."

Ruto laughed a little, "Okay Link. Sorry again for the door thing, it's just that SOME LOSERS," She yelled at the door, "WON'T SERVE ZORAS!"

"Why?" Link asked.

The Zora shrugged, "Some people still seem to have grudges on the fact that our Kingdom didn't want to fuse with the rest of you modern-day freaks."

Link raised an eyebrow.

Ruto laughed nervously, "Oh, but I love this City! Much better shopping than at home." She smiled, "Hey, wanna get a burger? I know of a fast food joint just down the road that doesn't mind that I'm different."

"Sure, but only if you're buying, I'm broke."

"No problems there!"

At the fast food restaurant Ruto and Link sat at one of the tables eating their food and milkshakes. Link took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Ruto… The name sounds familiar."

"Oh?" Ruto sipped her milkshake; "You may have read it in a history book or something. I was named after my great, great, great, great, great, some odd great-grandmother. I'm of the royal bloodline!"

"Hm… Must be some name to live up to."

"Yeah. Ruto was one of the greatest queens in Zora's Domain's history… so benevolent and wise, and yet she showed no fear in battle… I just hope the name doesn't jinx my love life."

"Why?"

"They say Queen Ruto never married. She was always waiting for her lover to come back to her, even when she passed on."

"If she was never married, then how are you her descendent?"

Ruto sighed. "The Queen's relationship with her lover was a tricky one, for they said he never truly loved her back. When she was young she gave her heart away to him, but he was always going off on some unknown adventures. Then, one day, a little while before she assumed the throne, he left her again and never came back. I doubt he knew it, but he left her pregnant. That's how I'm her descendent."

Link paused from his meal to look at her, "This lover, he doesn't sound like a Zora to me. I've heard Zoras are one of the most loyal races in Hyrule, second only to Gorons."

"That's right." Ruto said sadly. "He was a Hylian. The Hero of Time they say… Because of all that, relationships with other races have since been frowned upon…."

"The Hero of Time?"

"Yeah, you know the legends."

Link gazed at his left hand. The triforce glittered softly. He moved his hand out of Ruto's view.

"So…" She took a huge bite out of her burger, "With my luck I'll never have a good love life."

Link smiled, "Don't be superstitious."

She smiled back, "I try not to be."

xxxxxxx

Outside the air was crisp. Cars sped by honking their horns and the hum of a hundred conversations hung in the air. Link and Ruto walked along the sidewalk, finishing the last bits of their milkshakes.

"I don't know this part of town very well…" Link said, "You know of any good places to go around here?"

"Yeah, I know this place inside and out, follow me!" Ruto grabbed his hand and led him down a few alleyways.

They emerged in a well-kept park, a few stray lampposts giving off the only light. Trees towered over them as they walked along the stone path. Ruto looked over at Link.

"Tell me about _your_ family."

He stared at the ground, "I'm an orphan, I don't remember my parents…."

"Oh," Ruto became quiet, "I'm sorry…."

"Don't be, you didn't know."

Suddenly the flora fell away to a small lake. It was perfectly still and the moonlight reflecting off its surface illuminated all around it.

"It's beautiful." Link said.

Ruto smiled, "I come here to swim. If Zoras stay out of water too long we could die."

She began to take off her clothes.

"What are you doing!" Link yelled, covering his eyes.

"It's okay! Zoras don't need clothes. Actually, clothes are quite uncomfortable, I only wear them so I don't offend the city folk."

Link opened his eyes and saw Ruto standing at the edge of the water. Her skin shone in a way that took his breath away. She was a beautiful Zora. Link felt a blush forming on his cheeks. Ruto smiled and dived into the lake, barely making a sound. When she surfaced again she called out.

"Come on in! The water's great!"

Link, not wanting to take _his_ clothes off, tested the water with his finger. It wasn't unpleasantly cold as he expected; it was actually quite nice. Slowly, he waded out into the lake. When he got waist deep Ruto pulled him under. Link resurfaced, gasping for air. Ruto popped up beside him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you can't breath underwater. Hold on just a sec."

She swam back to shore and rummaged through the purse she had been carrying. Grabbing something, she dived back into the lake and floated up to Link.

"Here, this'll make it so you can breath underwater." Ruto tied a blue scarf around his neck. "Don't ask me how it works, it just does. And try not to lose it."

She pulled him underwater again. This time Link took a deep breath; he could breath! Ruto led him down into the depths of the lake. It was deeper than it looked, for it took them almost a minute to reach the floor. The sight before Link took his breath away. Strewn about his feet were countless numbers of pearls, coins old and new, jewels, shimmering water flowers, and many other treasures that lit up the lakebed.

"It's a small fortune!"

Ruto laughed. "Every body of water has its own Zora collection. If you think this is impressive you should see Lake Hylia!"

Link watched the filtered light dance on her skin. She seemed to glow like a goddess among her treasure hold. He smiled.

"I'm sorry Ruto. I've had a fun time, but I must get back to my friends."

"Oh," Ruto looked crestfallen. "You're probably right…"

She led him back up to the surface and got out of the water. Link followed, taking off the strange scarf. The Zora shook her head.

"Keep it, I have no use for it anyway."

Putting the scarf back on, he strode over to Ruto and took her hand.

"Thank you. It's been wonderful."

Almost unconsciously Link leaned forward and kissed her. When he realized what he was doing he jerked back.

"S-sorry…" He said quietly, blushing slightly.

Ruto smiled, blushing as well. "It's all right… kinda nice actually…."

She leaned in for another, but Link took a step back.

"I…" He said, "I hope you have better luck than your ancestor." Turning, Link ran off.

"Wait!" Ruto cried, "Where are you staying!"

"A motel down the street!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"See you around Link!" Ruto sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "There's more than one motel on this street… Damn it Queen Ruto, you have cursed me…."

* * *

Opia: Would someone please tell me why I keep making Ruto likeable! 

Cari: It fits with the story?

Opia: ... But... I don't like Ruto... TT.TT

Sara: -waves her cookie at readers- Weevew pwees!

Cari: Translation... Review please.

Sara: -swallows cookie- I'm sure they understood me!

Opia: I understood you! ( :

Cari: -sigh- ...


	8. Will Learn of His Destiny

Opia: OMG I'm updating! How you guys doing? Since E3 happened a little while ago, I'm going to do a small rant...

The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess looks SO AWESOME! It's soooo beautiful!  
-dies from the overwhelming awesomeness-

Cari: That was even shorter than _I_ expected... Oh well... Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 8**

Ranik moaned and sat up in his bed. He had a huge headache. A sharp pain in his neck caused him to gasp. Groaning, he ran his fingers over his neck, two bumps had formed closely together. He rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Gah… What truck hit me?" He mumbled.

"Good, you're awake."

Ranik's eyes shot open. Standing by his bed was Marinal, she was grinning.

"For a while there I thought you were going to die on me. The transformation process is so rough on a mortal body."

Memories of the dinner rushed back and Ranik's hand flew to his mouth. Abnormally long and sharp canines greeted his touch. Hand falling limply, he stared at the bed covers in front of him.

"… No…."

"Do you know how hard it is to find a mortal with enough physical durability to become my kind?" Marinal continued, "I've tried before, but you are the first to survive in a long, long time," She smiled broadly, "So how does it feel to be one of the creatures your family has hunted for years?"

Ranik's head jerked up. Chuckling, Marinal strode over to a solid metal container on Ranik's desk. Its locks had been completely ripped apart and the lid easily swung open. Carefully she reached in and took out an old paper scroll.

"I should have realized, it is so obvious now that I think about it…."

With a swift flick of her wrist Marinal unfurled it. On the parchment were paintings of very serious looking people. Near the beginning were two pictures, faded and worn with age. The first one was a tall, strong looking woman in silver partial body armor. Her silver hair was tied neatly in a bun. The next was of a young man with blond hair covering one of his intense red eyes. He wore a blue bodysuit over which he wore a length of ratty cloth that came up to hide the lower half of his face.

"The Shiekah, sworn to protect the royal family. And ever since a specific incident involving a certain cross-dressing princess the Shiekah's duties extended to guiding the hero as well…."

"How did you…?" Ranik growled.

"Oh, the tattoo on your back was a dead giveaway."

Looking down he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. On his back was the symbol of an eye shedding a single teardrop tattooed in black. He scowled.

"Don't look at me like that," Marinal laughed, "It's not a charming look for you. By the way, red eyes suit you so much more…" She took out another scroll and unfurled it, "My, my. Your bloodline is exquisite, a straight descendant of Impa the Shadow Sage."

"Don't disgrace her name by speaking it with your foul tongue."

"Disgrace," Marinal chuckled, rolling up the ancient parchment, "What would your clan say about you now? A vampire. You'll go down in their records as a traitor, just like Yillan."

"She betrayed us and aided you in the destruction of the Hero. She spilt his blood in your name. DO NOT compare me to that treacherous witch!"

"You have more in common than you think. Your family is very proud. 'Betrayer' is a word I would never have associated with that girl, unless directed towards me of course. Oh, how she tried to oppose me… It was all in vain though; her will wasn't strong enough to combat both my influence and her vampiric instincts… Such a waste…."

Marinal grew quiet, her eyes seeming to gaze off at a time ages past. Ranik got out of bed, groaning as pain shot up through his aching body.

"I'll die… before I become one of your loyal servants."

This seemed to snap Marinal back into reality, for she looked at him in amusement.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. The only thing that can kill you is sunlight," the vampire pointed one delicate finger at Ranik's neck, "and that has already been taken care of."

A small metal chain adorned with a single blood red gem was wrapped around his neck. Marinal smiled as his fingers reached up and griped the chain.

"Don't even think about breaking it," She said, "That metal is a kind unknown to this side of the world. Even I can't break that chain, you have no hope to."

Ranik bared his teeth, "Even so, I will never obey you." He strode to the door.

"'Servant' is not the correct word, my dear Ranik… I do believe 'marionette' would be closer."

His body froze in mid-step. Ranik found himself turning back to Marinal against his will. She grinned and beckoned him with a single finger. Slowly, he moved towards her.

"I told you," Said Marinal, closing the gap between them, "You don't have a choice… about anything."

Ranik's hand lifted and pushed a strand of Marinal's hair behind her ear.

"Some of my blood runs through your veins now. In many ways you are just an extension of me," She kissed him briefly, then laughed, "I know you hate me with all your heart. Go ahead; let some of that anger out. Curse me in every language you know, and I know you are fluent in many."

Throughout the next hour muttered curses, both common and exotic, could be heard from outside Ranik's door.

xxxxxxx

"It's about time you came back!" Yelled Dark Link as Link closed the motel room door behind him.

The boy didn't say a word as he flopped down onto one of the beds and gazed up at the ceiling. Dark looked at the boy for a moment, then walked over and placed a hand on his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing!" Link yelled as he bolted upright and batted the shadow's hand away.

The door to the room opened.

"From the shouting I take it Link's back."

Saria and Adlez walked into the room. Adlez was sweating and breathing hard.

"He seems to have had a good time while away," Dark Link smirked, "He met a young Zora named Ruto…."

Link looked at him, "How did you—?"

"Well that's a bit of nostalgia for you," Saria said, jumping into one of the chairs.

"And he _likes_ her!"

"Really?" Saria looked interested, "Now _that's_ new!"

Link blushed slightly, "I-I-I…" He huffed and crossed his arms, "I just met her on the street, we're friends."

"Sure you are," Dark Link grinned mischievously, "Would you like to tell the girls what you did with your new 'friend'?"

Link jumped off the bed; "It's none of their damn business! I don't know what the hell you did, but what I do with my spare time is not something you need to know!"

He turned to stomp off, but Dark's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

Link cried out, the shadow's nails were digging deep into his skin. He turned to pry his arm from Dark Link's grasp, but as he saw his captor he froze. Dark Link's eyes were narrow and glowing with a cruelty the boy had never seen before. His grin was wicked and the aura around him was pure malice. Link cried out again as the shadow's grip grew tighter, nails puncturing his skin.

"L-let go!" Link yelled, fear in his voice.

"Stupid boy," Dark's voice was low, "Did you even think for one second how Adlez would feel when she found out you had kissed another girl."

Link's eyes darted over to Adlez. She was staring at him, a shocked expression on her face. Suddenly Dark Link groaned and staggered back, releasing the boy. He rubbed his eyelids and temples as if he had a sudden migraine. Looking up, his expression was back to normal. Link's bloody wrist caught his attention.

"No… No, I–" Dark looked at Adlez's now teary-eyed face, "I didn't, I didn't mean–" Sinking to the ground, he held his head in dismay, "Damn it… not again…"

Link clutched his arm while staring at the shadow in disbelief. Saria slid off her chair and walked over to Link. She crouched down next to Dark Link.

"Dark?" Saria reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Dark Link screamed, his form dissolving into thin air.

"Dark! Come back!" Saria sighed, she knew it was futile.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Silently, Adlez walked over to Link. Her voice was quiet when she spoke.

"Link… What Dark Link said… is it true?"

"Adlez…."

"Answer me."

Link looked away. Tears welling up in her eyes, Adlez slapped him.

"Jerk!" She yelled.

Grabbing her coat, she ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Saria stared silently at the now nearly empty room.

_In less than five minutes our group has broken up again_, Saria thought, _I don't know if we'll be able to stop Marinal if this keeps up. And Dark Link… the last time I saw him look like that was…_ She shivered, _this situation has gone from bad to worse._

Saria looked at Link. He was standing in the same place Adlez left him, staring off into space. She walked over to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It's late… you better get some sleep… She will come back, don't you worry…."

_At least_, she thought, _I hope she does.

* * *

_Opia: More playing with Vampires and some scaryness from Dark Link. O.o;;

Cari: And you have just enough left in your notebook for one more chapter.

Opia: Yep! One more chapter and the Orb of Bannon notebook is history... and off to a bigger one of course.

Cari: That's what you get for using multiple subject notebooks...

Opia: Review please!


	9. As the Legendary Warrior

Opia: Oooookaaayyy... It's finally up. Sorry about the wait, reeeeal trouble typing up this one. I practically rewrote some of the stuff later in this chapter and it still doesn't sound all that great... but maybe you won't notice... -shifty eyes-

Cari: I told you not to rush and force chapters, but noooooo you wouldn't listen!

Opia: TT.TT Sorry...

Cari: At least you got it done finally...  
**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 9**

Crisp wind whipped at the flags and spires of the skyscraper tops. The air was fresh and only once in a while did a gust of wind bring up the foul air of the busy city below.

Dark Link clung to the sharp spire of the tallest building in the city. His dark clothes ruffled in the wind. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it… How could have I been so stupid… 800 years is not enough to break it," He smiled, "Heh… 800 years ago… When I thought I could finally be in a Hero's life without hurting him… That was wishful thinking."

Tilting his head up, he glared at the star-filled heavens above him.

"Why! Why must it continue to haunt me! Don't you stupid goddesses think I've suffered enough!"

Silence greeted his yearning ears.

"No wonder everyone's stopped believing in you! You haven't done a damn thing since you left the Triforce! If you truly are there then answer me!"

Dark slumped where he perched, throat sore from his bellows. The wind died down, causing the air around him to grow warm. In the silence that ensued he recalled an ancient memory, one he had buried long, long ago. A voice, long forgotten, echoed in his head as the shadow's vision was engulfed in darkness.

_"Failure…"_

xxxxxxx

Dark Link screamed as he was flung into a far dungeon wall.

"You failed… The first assignment I give you and you failed it!"

He got up shakily, "I-I'm sorry master, he was too strong—"

"Silence!"

A tall, looming figure held out a pitch-black gem, it glowed malevolently. Dark cried out and fell to his knees, pain coursing through his body.

"B-but," He coughed, "G-Ganondorf, sire…."

"I said be quiet!"

The gem glowed again and Dark collapsed. Ganondorf strode over to the fallen shadow and kicked him in the stomach.

"You are perfect in almost every way, I consider you one of my best creations. You will battle Link again. And if you fail to kill him you will fight him _again_. I gave you immortality, you will chase him and his descendants for eternity if you have to."

The Gerudo picked him up by his collar and looked him in the eye. Dark Link flinched, expecting more pain, but Ganondorf just laughed.

"I gave you a soul with good reason. A mindless doll can't adapt to its opponent's moves, think up strategies, or learn as it goes. A mindless doll can't understand why it was beaten or recognize its weaknesses. But to gain these strengths I had to weaken one important power, the power to control. I cannot control the growth of a soul; it is too unstable a thing. You will change over time, of that I am certain. That change is exactly why I gave you a soul. Unfortunately, these changes may eventually provoke a 'change of heart', quite an undesirable effect. But I made sure… even if this does occur your being will not forget the purpose you were made for. You won't be able to deviate from the path I set for you for long, _that_ will never change."

Dark Link was silent, contemplating what his master just said. After a moment, the shadow nodded.

"Thank you, Milord… I will kill him next time."

"Good."

xxxxxxx

Dark Link blinked as the bright lights of the city burned his eyes. The wind had picked up again, chilling the night air. He shook his head to bring him back to reality. Shifting positions, he realized his body was stiff. How long had he been out? Dark smiled and gazed back up at the stars above.

"Bless my artificial soul ladies, you do listen."

Suddenly, a cold shiver ran up the shadow's spine. He turned around, searching the roofs below him for the source of his newfound alertness. Red eyes that weren't his own pierced the darkness on the one just below him. The eyes' owner stood on the railing at the end of the roof, trench coat billowing in the wind. Dark Link recognized the figure from Link's description, but the fierce hunger and savageness emanating from its body caught him off-guard. Without warning, the figure leapt off the railing and dropped all the way down into the alleyway far below. The bloodcurdling scream that came afterwards was barely audible by the time it reached Dark's ears.

His eyes widened, "Adlez!"

Letting go of the spire, Dark Link plummeted into the ally, hoping that he wasn't too late.

"Get away from me! Help, somebody help!"

The man had trapped Adlez in a corner. She shrank back, trying to stay as far away as she could from the man's reach. Dark Link landed lightly on the pavement a few feet away. At this range the shadow recognized the beast-like aura coming from the man. He had only felt it in one other person, and that person was a…

"Vampire!"

Dark Link leapt at the man and hard on the side of the head with his foot, causing the man to topple to the side. The shadow grabbed Adlez and bolted down the alley/

"D-Dark! How did you—?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

Suddenly a wave of sharp pain flew through his body. With a yell he collapsed onto the hard cement. Adlez stopped in her tracks and tried to help him up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Run, just run! I'll be fine!"

The girl continued on. Dark Link got up shakily and faced his attacker. In the man's hand was a pitch-black gem.

Dark Link growled, "That was supposed to have been destroyed."

The man walked up; his eyes glaring hungrily like a starved wolf. Effortlessly he backhanded the shadow into the nearest wall. The gem glowed once more and the all too familiar crippling pain swept through every inch of Dark's body. His legs gave out from under him and he crashed to the ground.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Dark Link looked up in time to see Adlez grab the man's threnchcoat. She pulled with all her might, only causing it to rip a bit around the collar. It fell from his face as the man threw Adlez off of him. Dark inhaled sharply in surprise.

"No," He breathed, "Dammit!"

Dark Link tackled the man despite his sore body. He tried to pin him down as best he could.

"Adlez!" He snapped, "Help me hold him down!"

After a moment of startled confusion she obeyed. Dark Link gazed intently into the man's eyes and spoke in a low voice.

"Snap out of it, do not let the hunger control you. I know you're in there Ranik."

Adlez's head jerked up at the mention of the name. Dark transferred one of his hands onto Ranik's forehead and began to mutter something under his breath. Ranik let out an inhuman shriek and tried to throw them off. Amazingly both of them kept their hold.

"Ranik…" Dark Link hissed.

The man's breathing quickened and he snarled, but his efforts to be released were lessened. Adlez watched in awe as Dark Link's hand glowed, causing Ranik to cry out and close his eyes tightly. Then it was quiet; the only sound coming from Ranik's breathing and the cars in the street speeding passed the alley. Soon Ranik's breathing became normal once more and dark Link crawled off of him, motioning Adlez to do the same. Ranik groaned and sat up, holding his head in one hand. He looked sidelong at the shadow grinning smugly beside him.

"I'm glad to see your will is as strong as I though," Dark said.

"What…" Ranik scanned the alley around him, "Where am I?"

"You were struck by what I like to call 'first feeding frenzy'," Dark said with a smile, "And decided to have poor Adlez here for a snack. Heh, I was wondering when Marinal was going to convert you. She was always going on about how perfect you are…."

"Are… Are you okay?" Adlez asked Ranik nervously.

"Depends on what you mean by okay," He grumbled and stood up, towering over both of them by at least a foot. He turned to the shadow, "Why?"

"Why what?" Dark Link smirked.

"Why did you help me? You and the girl could have just—"

"I repay my debts Ranik. Besides, if Adlez hadn't ripped off your collar we probably would have just knocked you out and ran away."

"But… how…."

Dark link held his hand up for silence, "Look, the shorter we make this meeting the better. If you want answers you need to listen and not interrupt. The ward I put on you should keep your rational thought intact and seal most of these memories of me from Marinal's reach. Normally this wouldn't last more than a few hours, but Shiekah are stubborn and I believe you can hold it for longer," He chuckled as Ranik looked surprised, "I've been on this world long enough to tell a Shiekah no matter what the disguise. Now Ranik, this is the most important thing I'm going to tell you tonight: tomorrow the whole lot of us will be at the museum. You can tell Miss Marinal that, she'll send you after us."

Ranik's eyes narrowed, "Why should I tell her that?"

Dark Link motioned for Adlez to follow him as he turned to leave, "Trust me Ranik, if you wish to know the truth about your history you'll tell her. Oh, and," He looked back and smirked, "If you don't wish to hurt anyone I'd suggest finding a farm to eat, a dead cow in the field causes a lot less commotion than a dead girl in an alley."

They disappeared around the corner, leaving a slightly confused and disturbed Ranik alone in the dark, deserted alleyway.

"Hey!" Adlez had to jog to keep up with Dark Link's quick pace, "That was a little abrupt back there."

"The longer we talk to him the sooner Marinal will realize her new puppet isn't obeying orders."

"But… but that was _Ranik_, second in command to Marinal!"

"I know this."

"You seemed to know each other."

"We do."

"And-and that stone… i-it hurt you…."

"You're rambling…" The shadow said in annoyance.

"Oh! Just tell me what it is, I know you recognized it!"

"Ganondorf created the stone to keep me in line, but I was so loyal to him he usually just used it to punishing me for failing a mission."

"That's horrible!" Adlez shouted, "You're friend's being controlled–"

"Now I never said he was my friend…."

"–and he has a stone that hurts you whenever you're near! It's terrible, just terrible!"

"On the contrary…" Dark interrupted, turning his head to the girl with a smile on his face that hadn't crossed his lips in hundreds of years. It sent a shiver up Adlez's spine, "It's perfect!"

xxxxxxx

Saria looked up from a book she was reading, startled as Dark Link slammed open the doors.

"Adlez? Dark Link? You… you're back!"

Adlez took off her coat and threw it onto a chair.

"Yeah," She said, "How's Link?"

Saria pointed to the bed next to her. Link was lying on his back, one hand behind his head. His rhythmic breathing revealed he was fast asleep.

"Try to be quiet, though it seems like he sleeps like a log. So Adlez," She turned to her, "I wasn't expecting you back so soon… What's up?"

"Ask the maniacal shadow," The girl jabbed her thumb in Dark's direction.

He was sitting on another chair gazing out the only window thoughtfully, the smile still plastered on his face. Saria raised a brow.

"My, my… now there's a look I haven't seen in a long time… What are you scheming?" She asked.

Dark Link leered at her, "What would you say to a little trip to the museum tomorrow?"

"I'd say 'Why?'"

The shadow's grin grew wider; "I need to pick something up."

* * *

Opia: Yep... a little forced there in the end but BY GOD I GOT IT DONE! 

Cari: Yay for you... 

Opia: ;D Review time!

** Lobo-Chan - _O.o; Wow, I hope you can love other things too... and sorry for taking so long._  
MageWriter14 - _Strangely enough I don't like RutoLink... but it seems to come up in my more recent stories and I don't know why!_  
Ra Ra - _Thanks for the thought! Yeah, compared to Transformation the number of reviews for this one is really dwarfed, but I don't mind! I think you're review jumpstarted my brain. XD_  
matt and Demon Darkchild - _Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it!_**

Cari: Review please.**_  
_**


	10. But There Will Come A Day

Opia: What's this? Another chapter so soon? What's the world coming to! Well anyway, for some reason I actually typed this up willingly (and that's a feat for me)and got it done. Cool huh? 

Cari: Yeah, just get to the story already!  
**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 10**

_Link felt small, very small, almost as small as a newborn. Warm, strong arms held him protectively. He could hear the beating of the person's heart, it was swift and their breathing was forced and nervous._

_The room they were in was filled with quiet murmurings and muffled beeps of machinery. Noises echoed. The air smelt sterile._

_Link felt himself rise with his holder. High-heels clacked to a stop in front of them._

_"You here for Mr. And Mrs. Eslabón?" A woman asked._

_"__Y-yes," A strangely familiar male voice came from above Link, "How are they?"_

_The woman was quiet for a moment._

_"Sir," She began, "They were in a very serious car crash. There were many broken bones and massive internal bleeding… I'm afraid there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry."_

_The man holding Link sank back down where he was sitting earlier. Link could feel him trembling._

_"Was that their child?" The woman said, pity in her voice._

_"… Yes…."_

_The quiet sound of lead on paper came from the woman's direction._

_"What was your relation to Mr. and Mrs. Eslabón Mr.…?"_

_"O-Oscuro, Mr. Oscuro. I… I'm an old family friend… and the boy's godfather."_

_"I see," Something else was written, "Will you be taking the child into your custody?"_

_He said nothing._

_"Sir?"_

_"Yes…" He said finally, "Yes, I will…."_

_"And what is the boy's name?"_

_Another pause._

_"… Link…."_

"Link."

"Liiink…."

"Link! Wake up!"

The boy threw off the bed covers and sat up straight in alarm to see Dark Link glaring at him from the end of the bed.

"You sleep like a goddamn rock you know that?" The shadow said, irritated, "Hurry up and get ready, we're going to the museum."

"Museum?"

"Yes. Now come on, everyone's ready except you!"

xxxxxxx

"Here we are!"

"Goddess, it's huge for an old building!"

"Of course it is, it _is_ the Temple of Time after all."

"Temple… of Time?"

"Well… it used to be…."

Link and Adlez gazed up in awe at the stone terraces of the unbelievably ancient structure. It was surprisingly close to their old home, they wondered why they had never noticed it before. Compared to the skyscrapers around it the temple was quite small, but it still managed to loom over them. Dark Link opened the door.

"You going to stand there all day or can we get a move on?"

Nodding, they followed him inside. The temple had been remodeled to create several rooms. Glass display cases lined the walls and took up most of the floor room.

"What sort of museum is this?" Adlez asked, gazing at what seemed like an odd mix of artifacts.

"I believe one would most accurately call it a legend museum," Came a voice behind her.

The group turned to see Ranik step up to them, his dark trenchcoat unzipped all the way and billowing out behind him as he walked. He nodded his greetings to them and Dark Link smiled.

"Took my advice I see."

Ranik smirked slightly, "As best I could. Now would you mind telling me why I'm here?"

"In a bit…" Dark looked about him.

All around them artifacts shone as if they were brand new: a harp, a sword, a baton, an ocarina, a staff, a strange looking mask, and many others. Each had a name and a long description written on a plaque underneath them. Adlez ran a hand over the glass where the mask sat.

"Are these all real?" She asked.

"Of course not," Dark waved a hand as if it were a stupid question, "Most of these are replicas. Marinal keeps the real artifacts for herself, or the ones she knows the powers of at least," The shadow scratched his head, "Um… Ranik, you seem to know more about this place than I do… Do you know where they keep the artifacts that don't have specific legends bound to them?"

"I believe those are in back," Ranik replied.

As the group walked through the almost deserted halls of the museum Link looked up at Ranik.

"You're that guy, the one on the fountain."

"Yes."

"Why? Why are you here? Why did you give me these gloves?" Link pulled the item from his jeans pocket.

"I thought they might help. My family has sworn to protect you, I'm not planning to let them down."

"Too bad you already did," Mumbled Dark.

The tall man shot an icy glare at the shadow. They turned into an out of the way hall, way back in the back of the building. The items here only had a name under their cases.

"There you are," Dark Link said, walking up to a case in the middle of the room.

Inside the glass lay a melon-sized orb. Black, gray, and red marbled its surface. Underneath it the plaque read 'Orb of Bannon.'

"Bannon?" Adlez read.

"The co-creator of the orb," Dark said flatly, "Now stay where you are for a moment."

His body dissipated into a formless mass of shadow. It stretched out, filling the entire room with darkness. Something beeped and soon Dark was solid once more.

"The security's off now."

"Um, that's nice," Adlez stated, "But how are you going to ge–"

Dark Link's arm crashed into the glass, completely shattering it. Adlez had to cover her mouth so as not to scream. Large glass shards were imbedded in Dark's arm. He looked at it for a few seconds, then yanked one out. Shrugging, he let it clatter to the ground and his arm dissolved, causing the rest of the shards to fall.

"Oh my–" Adlez squeaked, "Are, are you okay!"

The shadow looked at her, his arm completely back to normal, "I'm fine. I don't feel normal pain."

"O-oh!"

"Dark," Saria cut in, "What's this all about? I've never heard of this orb."

"You wouldn't," Dark Link picked up the sphere and turned it upside-down. It looked as if a large chunk of it was missing, "Only two people did. It's another time traveling device, but with an almost infinite range and it doesn't need any portal anchors," He extended his hand to Ranik, "Give me the stone."

Ranik blinked.

"The stone Ranik, the black gem."

Realization dawning in his eyes, Ranik reached into his trenchcoat and brought out the pitch-black jewel. Dark Link snatched it from his grasp.

Saria eyed the shadow suspiciously, "And how do you know so much about it, Dark Link?"

He grinned at her as he snapped the jewel into the indentation on the orb. The colors began to swirl like smoke inside of it.

"Because, my dear Saria," The shadow said, "I helped make it."

Stares and silence answered this statement.

"You… You made this thing?" Saria asked.

"With the help of Bannon, yes. He was quite the skilled alchemist. I supplied the stone base, he made it work. Though we did have to leech some of my being to make it more powerful," Dark ran his hands over the smooth orb, "Ranik. You have to promise me something."

"What?" The tall man said.

"When I use this I want you to immediately enter, I can't have you hesitate."

"Why? What exactly are we going to do?"

"I can't tell you that. I've said too much already, Marinal will realize my plan soon. Just promise me."

"Fine," Ranik nodded, "I promise."

"Good."

Dark Link closed his eyes and held out the orb. The dark colors within it swirled faster and faster until they blended into one; it emanated a black glow. Suddenly the space where the display case sat was engulfed in darkness. The dark portal swirled with the same colors within the orb. Dark Link opened his eyes; they matched the orb as well.

"Go Ranik," The shadow's voice echoed.

But Ranik just stood there and stared at the dancing darkness before him. His face contorted with rage and he shrieked in a voice blended with that of Marinal's.

"YOU VILE SHADOW!"

Dark's eyes widened, "Push him in! Hurry!"

Link and Adlez rammed into Ranik as the vampire was about to lunge at Dark Link. With a yell, he vanished into the void. The shadow sighed in relief.

"Dark," Saria said sternly, "You knew Marinal could control him?"

"Yes…" confirmed Dark, "But it's fine now, their connection has been severed."

"Why are you having him go, is he that crucial to whatever you have planned?"

"No," He said quietly, "But he needs to learn the truth."

The sage was puzzled by this, but waved it away, "Proceed."

Dark nodded, "This portal will close once I pass through it with the orb. Adlez, you may come if you wish, but it may be dangerous."

"Coming?" She said, "_Of course_ I'm coming! You can't pull something like this in front of me and expect me to sit and wait patiently for your return!"

With that she ran in, disappearing from sight. Dark Link smirked and turned to Saria.

Will you be coming too?"

Saria shook her head, "No, it will cause me too much heartache."

"All right. Be careful okay?" The shadow turned to Link, "Let's go."

The boy stepped up to the portal and looked at Dark, "Your eyes are really creepy like that you know."

Dark smirked, "That's just what Bannon said."

Link turned to Saria to say good-bye and froze. Standing behind the small girl, peeking out from around the corner of the hallway, was a familiar Zora.

"R-Ruto!" he gasped.

She stepped out into view.

"I-I'm sorry," The Zora stammered, "I saw you out on the street and I wanted to say 'hi' so I followed you but… but then—"

"What did you hear?" Commanded Dark Link.

Ruto flinched, "W-well…" She cleared her throat and stood up straight, trying to look as determined as possible, "Enough to make me want to help!"

Saria smiled, "I believe she's been here the entire time. Why don't you let her go?"

Dark grumbled a bit, "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Nope," Ruto said, "But I'll do my best to help you guys!"

The shadow tried to come up with some solid reason to deny her passage, but failed, "Fine… Let's just go already…" He sighed.

Ruto smiled widely and followed Link into the portal. Dark Link shook his head and turned to Saria.

"See you later," He said before disappearing along with the void.

"Good luck," She called after him, now alone in the quiet museum hall.

xxxxxxx

Outside the museum, Saria sat on the old stone steps.

"What should I do now?" She wondered to herself, "I guess… I'll just go back to the motel."

The sage stood up and brushed herself off. But as she was about to step down to the sidewalk a hand grasped her shoulder.

"Saria…."

The Kokiri whirled around and faced her addresser. Her face lit up as she saw who it was.

"Wow," She exclaimed, "That was fast!"

* * *

Opia: Me? Like dreams? How can you tell? -shifty eyes- 

Cari: ... Baka...

Opia: ... -smacks Cari- Woot! Ten chapters in and we finally made it to the stupid orb! Yes!

Cari: 'Bout time.

Opia: Yeah, well... there's still a whole lot to the story left... and it's growing as we speak... Man I can't wait to write more!

Cari: Good to see you're motivated. Now on to reviewers...

**Lobo-chan - _Of course Dark Link's up to something! He wouldn't be Dark Link if he wasn't up to something!. :D_  
Demon Darkchild - _Thanks, I try hard to write well._  
EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord - _Yay! I like making people's days! (great name by the way! XD)_  
Vladimir the Hamster - _Yeah, I know... Maybe it's a pity thing. Now, I think Ruto's quite pretty (personally, I think adult Ruto is just beautiful) but she really needs an attitude adjustment. But for this story I'm going to use the excuse that she's a different Ruto, not the bratty little princess with a superiority complex, and therefore a much cooler person. Oh, and thanks for checking out this one!_**

Opia: Review please! I like hearing from people!


	11. When a Shadow Once Thought Evil

Opia: Yo. Well... this one took a bit to finish... 

Cari: It shouldn't have.

Opia: Meh.

Cari: Oh well! Next chapter start!**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 11**

Link decided he didn't like time travel. His stomach lurched; yep… he _really_ didn't like time travel. Shapes and colors rushed by all around him. Days and nights flashing by in milliseconds, years passing by moments. It all made him nauseous. And to top it all he felt like he was falling.

Falling.

Down.

Down..

Down…

"Ah!"

He crashed into solid ground...

"Ow! Fuck!"

And into someone else.

"Ow! Owowowoooowww! Dammit Link! Get off of me!"

Link opened his eyes to see the pain-stricken face of Ruto glare down at him. He had landed on her legs and, from what he could feel underneath him, one of her legs had bent in a slightly odd angle.

"Oh, shit! Sorry!" He rolled off.

"It's alright…" The Zora got up, being careful with her injured leg, "I had a little spill with the other girl as well."

Dark Link suddenly appeared and landed softly on the ground next to Link.

"Did everyone make it okay?" He asked, tearing the black crystal from its place in the orb.

"Yeah," Called Adlez, who was a few feet away, "Ranik's over here throwing up in a bush though."

"That happens to some people."

Link's stomach lurched once more and he ran to the bush near Adlez, tossing up whatever he had for breakfast. Dark chuckled slightly.

"Hero's always seem to have weak stomachs."

Ranik groaned and stood up from his place in the bushes. Spitting, he turned to the others. His face was one of confusion, fear, and loss. He was shaking as he crossed over to a large rock and sat down, head in his hands. Dark Link placed the gem and orb on the ground and walked over to him.

"Ranik…."

The shiekah's voice was quiet when he spoke, "I feel… I feel this… emptiness inside of me. A void, a great, cold void, like I'm only half here."

"That was the part of you that was controlled by Marinal. We are 800 years out of her grasp, so her tie to you has been destroyed," Dark explained, "And the Marinal now did not create you, she cannot take hold of you. You are your own person once more, completely in control of all you do. Learn how to fill up that void and she'll never be able to command you again."

Ranik turned his eyes to the shadow and smiled weakly, "Heh, I guess I owe you one."

Dark Link waved that statement away, "Nah, I've just repaid my debt. You freed me, now I've freed you."

He left the man on the rock and walked over to the others, picking up the two stones once more. Adlez held a hand over her eyes, gazing out at the seemingly endless ocean of grass extending from the small, forested patch they had appeared in. She turned to Dark as he approached.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

Dark pushed some of his hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand, "He's shaken, but he'll be fine. Just leave him alone for a while."

"Hmm…" She looked back out at the field, "Where are we? I don't see any sign of civilization anywhere."

The shadow's eyes swiftly flicked over the scenery; "We're a little more than a full day's walk from Hyrule City."

"That far?"

"I don't wish to be detected, and I think suddenly appearing in the middle of a sacred temple would arouse too many questions."

Adlez chuckled, "I suppose it would."

"Um… Excuse me," Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to see Ruto smiling at her.

"Hi," The Zora continued, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced," She extended her hand, "I'm Ruto, Link's… uh-friend."

Adlez stiffened for a moment, then smiled and took the other's hand, "Ruto huh? I've heard of you. I'm Adlez."

Ruto blinked, "You've heard of me?"

"Enough to know you two had an… interesting evening."

The undertone in Adlez's voice caused Dark Link's eyes to dart to her, but he remained facing the horizon. A light blush crept over Ruto's blue cheeks.

"Yeah… Well, I'm here to help you guys, I… I hope I can be useful."

"I'm sure you will," said Adlez with a smile.

Ruto smiled back and ran off over to the bush Link had last been seen at. Chuckling, Dark turned his head to Adlez.

"Well done princess."

"Hm?" She looked at him quizzically.

"You handled that very well. I wasn't so sure how you'd react to her presence."

Adlez sighed, "There's no point in getting angry about it…"

"Link not worth it?"

"No, that's not the reason. I guess I've always known my feelings were one-sided."

Dark blinked in surprise; "He does care for you."

The girl smiled, "Not the way I do."

Smirking, he looked back out at the landscape, "Good, at least you figured that out quicker than some of your ancestors."

Adlez watched the shadow curiously. He was still holding the orb and the gem in each hand. Part of him seemed to be drifting away from the hand clutching the jewel. Her eyes widened, it wasn't him, it was smoke, as if his hand was burning. With a cry she smacked the gem out of his hand, it fell into the soft grass with a thump. Snatching up his hand she examined it closely. Traces of red could be seen on his already dark hand. Dark Link jerked away.

"It's nothing. It's just a mechanism made to discourage me from stealing it. I've gotten used to it."

Looking at him, Adlez bent down to pick up the gem. She held it up and watched it glitter in the sun, then pocketed it.

"I'll hold on to it then."

The shadow nodded in submission then, lifting his empty hand, pulled a large bag out of the shadows and placed the orb inside. Slinging the bag over his shoulders, he turned and surveyed the others.

He grimaced, "Damn… I forgot about clothing…."

Dark reached into the bag and pulled out three cloaks, apparently also made of shadow. He tossed them to Ranik, Link and Adlez.

"Wear these, they'll keep people from asking questions until we get you some new clothes. Ruto, lose the outfit."

"Okay!" The Zora replied and immediately began to strip.

"What about you?" Adlez asked, throwing the cloak around her shoulders.

"I'll be fine."

Dark Link's features began to shift and he grew taller, about half a foot. His hair grew short, becoming closely cropped to his head. Soon the shadow looked like a full-grown man, possibly in his mid-thirties. He was muscular, suggesting a life of hard labor, and wore only a simple tunic, pants, and boots.

"This is the form of the Link of this era," He said, "He was full grown before he knew he was one of the legendary heroes, but that didn't concern him for there was no threat to Hyrule. Marinal fooled us all."

Link (who's stomach had finally calmed down), Ranik, Adlez, and Ruto gathered around the shadow. Adlez adjusted her cloak and smiled.

"So where are off to, oh fearless leader?"

Dark Link raised an eyebrow at her before turning and pointed out into the distance.

"To the grand and beautiful City of Hyrule."

* * *

Opia: Woot for a cliche dramatic chapter ending!. :B 

Cari: -twirls noise maker- ...

Opia: Ermmm... I heard somewhere that reviewer replies were not allowed... I don't know if this is true or not, but I'm going to play it safe and not do replies until I know the truth. Thank you everyone who does review, you guys really make my day.

Cari: Read and Review. Please and thank you!


	12. Will Realize His Sins

Opia: Man, I love you guys so much! Your reviews always bring a smile to my face! And... quick update! Woo!

Cari: ...Yey... -throws confetti-

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 12**

"One Kingdom, five races, each with it's own domain. Gerudo, the deserts; Goron, the mountains; Zora, the rivers and lakes; Kokiri, the forests; and Hyrulean, everything else. They all lived in peace… for a time, and then the Great War began. Race against race, the casualties were horrendous. Then came peace once more. Soon after, a great evil in the form of the Gerudo King came to negotiate with the King of Hyrule. But the King was fooled and the evil seized control and plunged the land into darkness. When there seemed to be no hope left the Hero appeared and vanquished the King of Evil, and peace reigned once more. Afterwards the Hero seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Years later, the evil returned and the people of Hyrule prayed and waited for the Hero to return. But he never did. The goddesses sent the floodwater to cleanse Hyrule of the evil, turning the once grand Kingdom into scattered islands. This did not stop the evil, for he returned once more. In his conquest to find the chosen princess he awakened the new Hero, who vanquished him once again. Eventually the waters receded and people populated the land that it revealed. They called the land Hyrule. They did not know it, but the land they had claimed was the ancient land, seemingly untouched and unchanged. Everything was as it was before, the races were reestablished, cities rebuilt in the exact same spots in the exact same ways…."

The group was walking across the large plains that spread out before them. It was perfect weather, only a few cotton candy clouds in the sky. Dark Link sighed.

"It was as if the goddesses willed for Hyrule to be this way, in this form. Heh, I wouldn't doubt it… But I would've preferred a slightly different world… maybe one that didn't continuously give me deja vú because every goddamn tree, flower, and blade of grass was in the same place it was hundreds of years ago!"

Link yawned, "Whoopie…–Ow!"

Adlez smacked him on the back of the head. Ruto was staring up at the clouds as she walked.

"Wow…" She said, "What happened to you during the great flood?"

Dark smiled, "I was actually put into a dormant state by Ganondorf before the floodwaters came. I was awoken just after the waters began receding. Everything I know about that time I learned from stories and historical documents."

Ruto blinked, "Oh."

"That doesn't mean I didn't meet my fair share of the races that had developed during that period. It was quite a surprise when I went to see Saria and found a whole tribe of strange creatures with leaves for faces, yeesh… I'm so glad they changed back. And those bird folk were amazing… it's too bad they died off… Though I have heard some still survive in other parts of the world, but I don't travel much…."

He managed to keep talking all the way until sundown. The travelers set up camp with Aldez making a quick fire with her newfound magic. Each member went off to do their own thing: Ranik wandered off down a hill, Ruto and Link sat near the fire talking, and Adlez found herself seeking out Dark, who had disappeared during setup. It took her a while to find him, it was well after nightfall and Dark blended well in the gloom, but after her eyes adjusted she found him sitting out away from the firelight staring out into space.

"You sure did talk a lot today," She said, making the shadow jump.

He flashed her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I must have been making up for my 800 years of nearly absolute silence."

"No, no, don't be! It was very interesting."

"Don't lie to me, I know I can be very boring."

Adlez rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, "I happen to like history, thankyouverymuch."

Dark chuckled and shook his head; "You would be… It's in your blood."

The girl watched as his expression fell, sadness filling his eyes. She blinked.

"You okay?"

It was a few moments before he answered.

"I wish you would have stayed behind…."

"What!" She said indignantly.

"You would have been safe…."

"I'm sure staying back there would have been just as dangerous!"

"No…" Dark said, "Safe from me."

"Huh? That's ridiculous! Why would–"

He glared at her with his glowing ruby eyes; "I have KILLED princesses with my own hands before."

Adlez stared at him, speechless. He sighed and turned his face to the stars above.

"You've seen the creature I was made to be, it was a miracle that the only injuries you obtained were emotional and a single bleeding wrist. I believe that's the least damage I've ever done… I can't control it Adlez. I'm _programmed_ to hurt you."

In the long silence that followed the shadow was sure she had left. His eyes widened when her felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

Dark Link looked at her and she flashed him a reassuring smile. He stared, watching how the minimal moonlight danced on her features.

"… This may sound odd…" he began, "But could you… let down your hair?"

Adlez blinked, "Uh… okay, sure."

Reaching behind her head she undid the band that held her hair in a bun. It tumbled down about her shoulders, reaching down to her waist. A smile danced on Dark's lips.

"Is that good?" She asked.

"Yeah…."

He turned away, absentmindedly biting the tip of his thumb. Something in his eyes had caught Adlez's attention. She breathed in sharply as she realized what she saw.

"You… you loved her… you loved one of the princesses."

His eyes closed, "Long ago…"

There was sadness in his voice.

"What happened to her?"

"I…" He rubbed his eyelids, "I ended up murdering her in front of Link…"

Pity filled the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be," Dark stood up and looked at her sternly, "Get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow's walk."

Adlez nodded and got up, brushing the dirt off her bottom. She walked towards the warmth of the fire but paused for a moment outside its ring of light and looked back at the shadow. He was gazing at the moon as it sunk lower in the sky, looking isolated in the sea of dark grass. Sighing, she continued on to find a comfortable place to sleep.

* * *

Opia: Just a side note. I am most familiar with the map of Ocarina o' Time (though if I wanted, I _could_ study the maps of my sister's strategy guide which has The Legend of Zelda, Link's Adventure, Ocarina, and Majora's Mask on it) so as you probably can tell by now I'm being a bit of a cheater-pants in that regard. XD 

Cari: You're just lazy.

Opia: Am not! TT.TT


	13. And Wish to Restore the Order

Opia: Happy Holidays!**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 13**

Far from the campsite, so far the fire looked no more than another star in the blackness of the night, Ranik wandered aimlessly. He wasn't tired, in fact he felt more awake than he had when the sun was up, though that wasn't very surprising, but he was getting hungry. A rabbit leapt from a clump of grass across his path. The fact that he could see everything as if it was midday was something he still had to get used to. He snatched up the rabbit with ease and bit into it, letting the creature's fresh blood replenish his energy. A breeze tugged at his cloak and trenchcoat as he continued onward. Suddenly he froze; the wind had blown something other than air to his sensitive ears.

_What is that… crying?_

Ranik turned to where the noise was coming from, just over a small hill. A young woman sat curled up on the grass, her long silver hair shining in the moonlight. She grew silent as he approached.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Ranik paused in his step.

"If you value your life at all you will leave," The woman growled.

He made no movement to do so.

Her head shot up as she yelled at him, "I SAID LE–" She gasped and scrambled to her feet, taking a few steps back, "You… You're a…"

Ranik blinked in surprise. The woman's eyes glowed red in the darkness and her sharp canines could clearly be seen from her gaping mouth. Her body relaxed and she stood up straight, giving her a refined air, though her eyes were cast down to the ground.

"I thought Marinal and I-I," The 'I' came out as a choked sob, "were the only ones…"

"I guess you were wrong," Ranik replied.

"Yes…" She sat back down.

The woman was wearing a black tunic and silver tights. A silver cloth was draped over the tunic. It looked as if it might have had some form of design on it, but the bottom portion had been torn to ribbons. She sighed as she pulled her hair out of her eyes.

"What is it you want?" She asked.

"I am just a traveler," Ranik said.

"Where from?"

"A long way away…"

The woman was silent; her knees curled up to her chin once more. Seeing her like that stirred something inside of Ranik. He took a step closer.

"What is the matter?"

She looked at him for a moment, then gazed back out at the dim horizon before.

"I… I have betrayed all that I have ever known and loved, all because of one stupid mistake…."

Ranik closed his eyes; "I know the feeling…"

"I don't deserve to live… I'm just a plague to the world now, a monster… If only I could," She clawed at the red jewel at her throat, "Get. This. Accursed. Thing. OFF!"

He dipped down and took hold of one of her wrists, "That will do no good," She glared at him through tear-stained eyes, "You can't do anything about it now. You just have to keep going and put aside your regrets. I know I have many and will probably gain more during my life-no… existence, but I cannot let that stop me. To do so would mean defeat."

"Who are you to say such words to me?"

"I am Ranik. And the one who inspired those words also showed me I could still have a purpose… even in this form."

The woman sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Ranik… Your friend sounds very wise."

Ranik smirked, "He would not agree with you on that."

"Then he is concentrating too much on his faults, yes?" She stood up and walked a few steps away, "I guess I shouldn't either."

Ranik stood up as well. He watched as the slight breeze teased the woman's hair. She turned to him with a smile on her face that made his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you Sir Ranik. You've been very kind. I… I'd better be off, it will be dawn by the time I reach Lady Marinal," Her eyes saddened slightly at those words, "Good bye."

She turned and ran off. Ranik stood there for a moment before taking a few strides after her.

"Wait!" He called, "What is your name?"

The woman looked over her shoulder, "Yillan!" She yelled back, "My name is Yillan!"

Ranik froze and watched as her form disappeared behind a hill. He stood there, stunned, until the first rays of morning began to crawl over the horizon. Emitting a low growl, he clenched his fists in anger.

"Dark Link…."

xxxxxxx

Morning at the campsite was filled with noises, mostly the crackling of food on the fire and Link grumbling about it being too early. Ruto went and sat down next to Adlez, who happened to be the one cooking.

"Where'd you get the food?" She asked, taking in the delicious aroma of the meat.

Adlez shrugged, "Dark got it. He told me it was best if I didn't know what it was."

"Heh, well that's fine with me, I'm used to eating strange foods… is that done?" Ruto pointed to one slightly black piece of meat. When Adlez nodded she quickly snatched it up and took a big bite, "Mm… Not bad."

Dark was standing on a lookout point on the hill a little ways away. Adlez lifted an eyebrow when he seemed to tense up.

"Hey!" She called out to him, "What's the mat–"

Ranik appeared from behind the hill. He looked furious as he stalked up to the shadow. Dark let out a strangled sound as Ranik grabbed and lifted him off the ground by the neck.

"You… BASTARD!" Ranik cried, slamming his free fist into Dark's face.

Adlez screamed as the shadow was sent flying down the hill, Ranik swiftly pursuing. The noise aroused Link and Ruto's attention, who joined Adlez in gawking at the sudden assault. Link tensed up as he watched Ranik land blow after blow on his counterpart. He started to move forward but Ruto caught his arm.

"Don't," She said, "Look at Dark."

All this time Dark Link had not lifted a finger in his defense. He just stood there, unprotected, as Ranik vented his anger. If he fell, he would get up and wait silently for the next attack.

"You knew!" Ranik yelled in-between blows; "You planned it all! You Din! Damned! Conniving! Bastard!"

Dark picked himself up off the ground where he had ended up after that last punch. His eyes glowed as he stared Ranik down.

"I take it you met her."

Ranik snarled as he punctuated his speech with punches, "That woman! That monster! THAT TRAITOR–!"

Dark caught his punch with ease, "You fool," He growled.

The force of Dark Link's resulting punch sent Ranik flying a good twelve feet away. The vampire coughed and tried to get up, but Dark's foot slammed him back onto the ground.

"Did she seem like a traitor to you!" Dark spat, "Did she seem like the witch your family condemned her to be! Or are you too proud to admit your wrongdoing!" Ranik was silent; "I brought you here to learn the truth Ranik! To witness a chapter of the Shiekah lineage that was otherwise erased!" The shadow closed his eyes and stepped away, "I thought you would understand that."

The other three stood silently as he moved towards them. He gestured to the now slightly burnt food.

"Eat, we will be leaving soon."

They quickly did as they were told. Running a hand through his hair, Dark went over to where he had set the shadow bag the other night. He made sure the orb was secure and, standing up, flung it over his shoulder.

"Come to apologize?"

Ranik, who had been soundlessly walking up, stopped and bowed his head.

"My behavior cannot be forgiven."

"You'd be surprised," Dark turned to him, "At what people are willing to forgive," He smiled and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, "I knew you'd be upset, didn't expect that much violence, but I don't hold it against you. Forget about it, don't let the past keep you from going forward."

Ranik's eyes softened, "She told me you seemed very wise, she was correct."

Dark scoffed, "If I was really all that wise I'd take my own advice," He turned to the other three, "You done yet?"

Adlez nodded and stood up, while both Ruto and Link jammed a few more morsels in their mouth before joining her.

"Good,' He said, " We're going to make a short stop before the city. We'll be there by noon."

Link groaned, "Din, I hate walking! Isn't there some other way?"

"By horse, but do you see any horses around? No? Then move."


	14. That He Himself Helped Destroy

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 14**

The sun was high in the sky when the group reached a large ranch. It's tall fence made it impossible to see inside.

"Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch" Dark said, gesturing to the structure's gates.

Link paused, "Lon? The Lons have been around this long too?"

"Longer actually. You'd be surprised how many families you know that exist at this time. Now come on, we've got to make this quick."

Inside the air was thick with the smell of straw, sweat, and animals. Cuccos ran amok in every nook and cranny, cows mooed from inside a nearby barn, and farther off in an enclosed field a small herd of horses lazed about. Dark set down his bag with a grunt and pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Em! Em, you here?" He called out, "Hello?"

"Em?" Adlez asked.

"Malon, the owner of the ranch. It's just a little nickname."

A gasp came from the barn, "Shadey!"

Dark cringed and Link began to snicker as a fiery haired woman rushed out of the barn and practically tackled the poor shadow to the ground.

"H-hey Em, long time no see," dark chuckled, patting the woman's back as she strangled him with a large hug.

"What're you talkin' about hun?" Malon laughed, releasing him from her grip, "You were here just a few days ago!"

This caused the Shadow to cringe again.

"Um…" Ruto blinked, "Then what was with the greeting?"

Malon waved that away with a laugh, "I always greet him like that!"

The rancher woman was quite a sight to behold. She was only a couple inches shorter than Ranik, looking about in her mid thirties. Her figure was generously curvy, not skinny, but not pudgy either. She wore a simple white, dirt-stained dress and apron. Her brilliantly red hair was wild and hung down to her waist, a small white flower she had tucked behind her ear barely visible. All in all she had a slight eccentric air to her.

"So," She said, flicking some stray strands of hair over her shoulder, "Whatcha all doin' here? I don't believe you've brought this many friends over before Shadey."

Link broke out into fits of snickers again as Dark draped his arm across Malon's shoulders and directed her towards the ranch house, eyes pleading up at the sky for patients.

"Em…" He said through clenched teeth, "What have I told you about that nickname?"

"Oh, but I like it!"

"I know you do… Oh how I know you do!"

Opening the door to the house he ushered her inside, gesturing to the others to follow.

xxxxxxx

The inside of the house was cozy, with a large table in the middle of the room and some kitchen commodities lining the walls. Malon had the gang take a seat while she made some tea. Adlez bit her lip as she sat down next to Dark Link.

"Um… Miss Lon–"

"Oh, just call me Malon dear! Or May, or Em, or anythin' for that matter!"

"Okay Malon… I…" The girl's lips curled up in a smirk, "I just have to know… _Shadey_?"

Link laughed again and Ruto put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Dark gave Adlez a fake betrayed look.

"Oh that!" Malon laughed as she put a kettle over the fire in the fireplace, "Well… I first met Dark Link when I was young, I was feedin' the Cuccos and I thought he was just a shadow made by the large tree out there. Sure scared the livin' daylights out o' me he did! I called 'im Shadow at first, but I thought it was kinda borin'. So I thought: Shadow… Shade… Shade_y_!"

"A process of about two seconds," Dark retorted.

She smiled, "And it's stuck for twenty-five years!"

"Unfortunately."

"Oh you like it and you know it!"

"You're having delusions again Em!"

Silently Adlez watched the old friends go at it, Link or Ruto cutting in once in a while. Dark Link laughed heartily and she smiled, there was a twinkle in his eye that she had never seen before. Anger, sadness, regret; those she had become accustomed to. But this joy, this sincere happiness… he had been void of it. Watching him enjoy himself so much stirred something inside her and, in turn, made her happy as well.

"Em! The pot's boiling over."

"Oh dear heavens!"

The woman ran over to the fire and pulled out the teapot with a rag over her hand. Placing it on the table she pulled out some clay cups from a cubbored and a package of tealeaves. She poured the package out into the hot water.

"Does anyone mind loose leaves in their tea? I seem to have misplaced my clean filter rag."

"Can I have milk instead?" Link asked.

She looked him seriously in the eye, "That'll be twenty rupees kid," After a moment of his stunned silence she began to laugh, "I'm just messin' wit ya!" After getting the boy some milk and passing around the tea, muttering that it will get stronger if they let it sit for a moment, she looked at Dark, "So, what brings ya around here anyways?"

He took a sip of his drink; "I've come to ask you a favor."

"Eh? What is it?"

"My companions need some new clothes. Do you have any spares they can use?"

She eyes the three he was referring to, "Hm… I think so hun… It'll be a bit difficult to find some for the tall one, but I'll see what I can do." Reaching into a pocket in her apron she pulled out a long string, "You dears mind standin' up for a moment?"

They obeyed. Swiftly she ducked around each of them, stretching out the string and mumbling to herself. When she was finished she bit her knuckle in thought.

"Yes… I do believe I have clothes for the large young man…" Malon turned to Dark, "Traveler's clothes I reckon?" Dark nodded. Stowing away the string, The woman turned to Adlez, "Let's get you in somethin' first, maybe we'll find a nice dress for ya too," She winked. As the two of them left out a door she turned back, "Make yerselves comfortable while I'm gone!"

Dark stood up as the door closed, "I'll be out in the corral if you need me."

He left out the front door.

Ruto giggled, "They're cute."

Link sipped at his milk, "Who?"

"Malon and Dark Link."

"Yeah, they get along really well."

She looked down at her tea; "I wonder what happened to her…"

Link blinked, "Huh?"

Ruto looked at him, "Did you see the look in Dark's eyes when Miss Malon left?"

"Uh… no, I didn't…"

"Oh. Well, he looked sad…."

"He always does."

"No he doesn't! He was really happy just a moment ago."

"Hmph…" Link looked bored, "Why do you think something's going to happen to her? He's from our time remember, she's dead by then."

"Oh, I don't know," Ruto leaned back in her chair, "He just kinda had this must-spend-as-much-time-with-her-or-else-I-might-never-see-her-again sorta look, ya'know?"

"You must be imagining things."

"I am not! Ranik, you saw it ri–" She blinked, "Where'd Ranik go?"

Link looked over at the empty seat that Ranik had been occupying a moment ago, "I guess he left…"

xxxxxxx

The grass of the corral waved in the soft breeze that blew around the ranch. Horses with coats of brown, red, black, white, and all between meandered majestically about the field or chewed on the delicate grass. In between them foals leapt and danced, chasing butterflies that dared land on the small white flowers that littered the area.

Ranik leaned on the fence that surrounded the corral. His eyes were fixed on the center where Dark Link stood, staring intently at the ground. After a few minutes Ranik decided the shadow wasn't moving any time soon and slipped through the corral gate to approach him.

Dark looked up as Ranik got near, "What do you want?"

Ranik stood next to him and looked at the spot of grass that was holding the other's attention. It was nothing special, just a place where the grass had been worn down a little more than the rest.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Who says anything's wrong?" Dark's eyes narrowed.

"Ruto's worried."

A smile played on the shadow's lips, "Oh… well… It's nothing really," He looked up at the bright blue sky, "Did you know that at night Malon comes out here to sing? Her voice is quite lovely…."

"No, I did not know that."

Dark chuckled, "Right… of course not…" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Malon said you had visited a few days before."

"That she did."

"That was the last time you saw her."

"Very perceptive…" He opened his blood read eyes, "But not quite right… That was the last time I saw her _alive_… A little while after I visited I heard of her death. I came here as quickly as I could at the time. She died right here on this spot… Her body had been moved by the time I arrived, but that is what I heard… Murdered… While she was singing…."

"Murdered?"

"Yes. I got a good look at her corpse before they buried her… She was murdered," He looked up at Ranik with a cold look in his eyes, "By a vampire," Ranik was silent as Dark turned and walked off, "I don't know who did it…" He said, pausing in his step, "But that was the day I vowed to kill Marinal…"

Ranik continued to stare at the grass before him, "You were once a creature void of emotion… cruel, ruthless, above the petty feelings of those around you… Have you ever wished you hadn't changed?"

There was a long pause before the shadow answered, "Yes… often."

And with that Dark moved on, leaving Ranik alone among the horses.

* * *

Opia: Interesting tidbit of the day... This has now past 100 written pages!

Cari: Wooo...

Opia: It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside...

Cari: ...

Opia: Reviews also make me all warm and fuzzy. :D  



	15. And He Will Fight The Darkness

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 15**

"Ya sure ya can't stay for a little bit longer?" Malon asked.

"I'm sorry Em, but we're on a tight schedule."

Link, Adlez, and Ranik shifted in their new clothes. It was a slightly rougher material than they were used to, but now they looked like any other Hyrulean on the street. Dark threw his bag over his shoulder.

"When this errand is done I promise we'll visit again."

Malon smiled and hugged him, "Well, good luck with that. I look forward ta seein' ya again."

"Me too," Dark held her tightly then moved away, "Good bye Em."

"Bye. G'bye Adlez, Link, Ruto, Ranik. It was nice meetin' all o' ya!"

The group waved and followed Dark Link out the ranch gates. Ruto jogged a bit to come up next to him.

"How far is Hyrule City?"

"Not far. Look, you can see it on the horizon," He pointed out to the vaguely castle-shaped gray strip on the horizon.

"Oh! I see!"

Link hooked his thumbs on his belt, "Hey," He called up to the shadow, "Why are we going there anyways?"

"To meet someone who can lead us in the right direction."

"To what?"

"To defeat Marinal."

Adlez blinked, "Who would know that?"

"The Queen of course."

Ruto gasped and clapped her hands together, "Oooh! A Queen, I've always wanted to meet a real one!"

Dark chuckled, "She's nothing special… Take Adlez, put her in a dress, add a crown, give her an aura of superiority and bam, you've got Queen Zelda."

"… My ancestor…" Adlez said.

"Yes… You may find this encounter interesting."

xxxxxxx

Two men in glittering silver armor guarded the castle gates. They crossed their spears as the travelers approached.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Dark Link straightened up to his full height, "Tell the Queen that Link's shadow requests and audience with her."

The guards stiffened and glanced at each other with nervous eyes.

"Y-yes… The Queen has been expecting you, proceed to the courtyard."

Dark scoffed under his breath as the castle gates opened, "Figures."

The courtyard was filled with the fragrance of exotic flowers. Butterflies danced in the sunlight and birds fluttered about on the green grass. Sitting on an ornate stone bench the Queen waited patiently. Her long hair glowed in the sun as brightly as the gold accenting her long, flowing gown. She gracefully stood up as the group entered. Dark approached and kneeled at her feet.

"Greetings fair Queen."

"Stand," She ordered.

He obeyed. Swiftly her gloved hand struck his face.

"My dreams have told me many things," She said coldly, "Shadow of a time not yet passed."

The others were silent, stunned. Zelda's sharp blue eyes turned to them, making them flinch.

"Greetings travelers. I pray your time in this era has been good to you."

Link, Adlez, and Ruto managed to accomplish clumsy bows and stuttered 'Yes's while Ranik bowed his head respectively. Zelda smiled at them.

"No need to be so formal, you are not familiar with our customs."

"Once again you have proven your worthiness of the Triforce of Wisdom my lady," Dark said, "I'm sure you know why I am here."

To find a way to vanquish the evil you mistakenly called your friend."

The shadow nodded.

"I will tell you of what you seek. High in the mountains spirits whisper of a blade that will help you accomplish your task. Go to Death Mountain, you will find it there."

Dark bowed his head, "I thank you."

He turned to leave, but the Queen caught his shoulder.

"Stay for a moment. I wish to speak to you all further."

Dark Link nodded and she left him, gliding over to the others. She paused in front of Link.

"Such a young boy…" Zelda stroked his cheek, "But there have been younger. Take heed of your feelings and your courage will never waver," She looked up at Ranik, "You have a strong soul. On the mountain there will be two caves. One is meant for you. I fear your role will equal that of the Hero's, may you stay strong," Then, turning to Adlez, she smiled, "Dear… Sweet child…" Zelda pulled the girl close, "You have all the grace of your blood, but twice the will. I want you to have these," She took out her earrings, "These have been passed down from generation to generation, each princess has worn them. Wear them with your head held high."

Adlez nodded and clutched the golden Triforce earrings close to her, "I will."

The Queen smiled, then turned back to Dark Link, "Shadow… I must ask you for one last thing."

Dark cocked an eyebrow, "And what would that be, your highness?"

Zelda took a few steps towards the back of the courtyard, "I have never trusted you, and I am not surprised of your betrayal, but the Goddesses have shown me the only way to save my bloodline…" She gestured to an archway, "Rhynn, come here my son…"

A young boy of ten years walked out, dressed in traveler's clothes. He clung to his mother's dress as he looked about at the strange visitors. Dark Link shook his head.

"Oh no, you're not expecting him to accompany us are you?"

"He is my only child. I only wish for him to slip out from under Marinal's nose. You know she will come for me and my family."

"But-ah… our journey will be dangerous… I won't be able to take him with me when I return to my time."

"I do not wish for that, only for his protection while you are here. I beg you, let him accompany you."

Dark bit his lip as he gazed at the large-eyed boy, "Fine… but I make no promises of his welfare after we leave."

The Queen bowed her head; "It is all I can ask."

"Then we will take our leave," He gestured for the others to leave.

As he turned to follow them Zelda snatched his chin, forcing him to look at her. His eyes grew wide.

"My Queen?"

She looked him straight in the eye, "Such a pathetic creature. I truly pity thee. For you I also advise: stay strong, or else be consumed by your sins and sorrows. Many trials still await you."

"They always will," Dark turned away from her, "Come on boy, Rhynn was it? We must go."

The boy looked up to his mother, who nodded, and ran over to the shadow's side.

"Do you talk?"

"Yes Sir."

"Don't call me Sir."

"Yes Sir."

"…"

Queen Zelda watched as they disappeared out of the courtyard. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"May the Goddesses watch over all of you…."

* * *

Opia: Arg... I wish I could make longer chapters, but they all seem to like to stay at nearly three pages... whatever. Longer chapters to come and all that... I think... maybe... I found I'm not all that good at judging size from the handwritten version.

Cari: If you get typing you can have them up in a matter of days...

Opia: Except I have a life... -glares- Anyways, umm... there's a wee bit of an announcement on my bio, nothing major, just... stuff... check it out if you have time... I would really like that...

Cari: Reviews are nice too...


	16. Rooted Deep Within Him

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 16**

"Why couldn't we have stayed at Kakariko Inn?" Whined Link as the group trudged up the rocky path towards the tall volcano peak above.

"Because I don't know how long this is going to take. We're on a schedule," Dark growled back, causing the others to look at him suspiciously.

"Schedule?" Ranik's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Adlez asked, voice slightly concerned.

The shadow grunted before he spoke, "It's…" He sighed, "I have a very good memory… I just… need to be somewhere at a specific time… It's personal…."

"And when's that?" Ruto asked.

"… The day after tomorrow…."

The others looked at each other, curious, but decided not to press the issue. Rhynn glanced up at Dark Link, whose black tunic he was latched onto.

"What's wrong?" The little boy asked, confused by the look in the bigger one's eyes.

Dark rubbed his eyelids, "Nothing…" His eyes darted down to the boy, "What's in that pack of yours?"

Rhynn blinked and touched the bag that was tied to his belt; he opened it, "Some food… a green potion… a red potion… and, uh, this small dagger."

The boy pulled out a beautiful ornate dagger. Its hilt was polished gold embedded with jewels and the blade was covered with elegant designs etched into the metal. Dark made a noise halfway between a snort and a laugh.

"I hope your mother wasn't expecting you to defend yourself with that," Tearing off a bit of the hem of his shirt, the shadow wrapped up the gold end, "Here, that should make it less obvious to thieves. Keep it at your side, you'll never know when you might need it."

"Okay."

"Hey kid!" Link yelled up at the boy, Rhynn looked back at him, "You're a prince right? That must be a pretty sweet gig!"

Rhynn gave Dark a confused look. The Shadow chuckled.

"He said: 'Being a prince must be a rewarding position.'"

"It is… okay…" The prince gazed at the ground, "I have many belongings… And I get what I want… My mother will not let me play with the village children though… I do not leave the castle very often."

"Well that sucks…" Muttered link, "Hey! Want to get a better view of the trail? You can ride on my shoulders!"

Ruto giggled, "Link… you're more tired than he is. And Ranik's taller, he'd have a better view on _his_ shoulders."

Rhynn gave a shy smile, "I… I would like that. I have never been on someone's shoulders before."

Link grinned goofily, "Then get over here!"

The boy stopped walking and waited for the others to catch up. When he was close enough, Link grabbed the boy and hoisted him up into the air, provoking a squeal from the younger one. Without difficulty Link plopped Rhynn onto his shoulders. Adlez stared at him oddly.

"Dude, the kid's ten, he shouldn't be that lig–" She noticed Link was wearing gloves, "… Are those–?"

He grinned, "I kinda like having amplified strength."

Ruto blinked, "How long have you had those on?"

"Malon thought they looked good with the outfit."

"You have no idea how ridiculous that sounded."

"Hey," Dark got their attention before pointing to a cliff, "We're climbing that."

Ruto, Adlez, and Link groaned.

xxxxxxx

"AAAAAHHHH!"

The loud crashes of boulders died down as the group slammed themselves into a vine-covered wall.

"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED US ABOUT THE FALLING ROCKS!" Ruto screamed at Dark.

"Sorry, slipped my mind."

Adlez breathed heavily as she clutched the dry vegetation, "Any more surprises?"

"Not that I recall."

"You better be right," Ranik growled.

Rhynn sat panting on the ground, "W-where do we go now?"

Dark looked slightly guilty and scratched his head, "Up this wall…."

"What!"

"Oh HELL no!"

"Grah!"

"… Goddess…."

Rhynn gazed up at the cliff, "Doesn't look too far."

The other four stared at him while Dark Link smirked.

"That's sad, even the pampered prince is more fit than you guys. Cities have made you soft."

With that, Dark and Rhynn started up, Ranik soon after. Adlez watched them go for a moment then, glancing at the other two, took a deep breath and began her assent. Ruto and Link stood there a moment longer, looking up at the sheer cliff before them.

"There's no way I'll make it…."

"It's either this or the rocks again."

"… Race ya?"

"… You're on."

xxxxxxx

Ranik, Adlez, Dark, and Rhynn looked at the cliff edge as Link struggled over.

"I-I… I win… ugh…."

Ruto popped up a moment later, "… Goddess… I'm just… not built for… for climbing…."

They both collapsed once they reached secure ground. Dark Link smirked from his perch on one of the large rocks.

"I hope you're not too tired Link, you and Ranik still have a little ways to go."

The boy struggled to lift his head so he could stare at the shadow in disbelief.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Adlez shot him a sharp look, "Link, there is a child present."

With a grunt Link sat up, "That old lady said there were two caves, there are two caves _right there_!" He pointed at the two openings in the rock wall behind them.

"Those are the entrances to a Great Fairy Fountain and the volcano crater. The caves Zelda spoke of are down _that_ path." Dark gestured to a thin ledge that seemed to wrap around the mountain, it was only about a foot wide.

"How do you know that?" Link demanded.

"I can't go down it. Most sacred places ward away creatures like me."

"Oh…" He got up and eyed the path warily, "You sure it's safe?"

"The Goddesses will protect you," Dark looked around at the others, "Anyone who wishes can follow them, but I must stay here."

Ranik nodded and set off on the ledge, Link following hesitantly after. After a moment's pause Ruto and Adlez went after them. Before she turned the corner, Adlez looked behind her.

"We'll be back in a bit."

Dark bowed his head in acknowledgment then turned to the young prince, who was sitting beside him, "Aren't you going to follow them?"

The boy shook his head, "Then you'd be all alone."

Smiling, Dark ruffled Rhynn's golden hair, "Thanks kid."

xxxxxxx

The journey along the ledge went without a hitch, as if some force kept the group from losing their balance. Soon enough they made it to another large ledge dug into the side of the mountain. Two large cave entrances loomed over them, glowing sacred symbols decorating the rock around them. They all stood for a moment in awe.

"This… must be the place," Adlez breathed.

This seemed to snap Link out of his trance and he looked from cave to cave in confusion, "So, how do we know which one is which?"

Ranik's eyes closed and he reached out to gently touch the side of the right entrance, "This one… It's calling to me…."

Ruto smiled, "Well that answers your question!"

Link nodded and approached the other one. AS he got closer he felt his heart being beckoned into the darkness of the cave.

"I… guess we'll be going now…" He muttered and stepped inside, Ranik followed suit.

"Good Luck!" The girls yelled after them.

Link couldn't see as he continued on. It was as if light couldn't pass through the entrance. The feeling in his heart grew as he went, responding to some unheard call. After what seemed like ten minutes Link began to worry. The inky blackness was pressing up against him, snuffing out all his senses. He was sure he was sweating, but it was as if he had no body. It was beginning to get hard to breathe when a light suddenly pierced the darkness. Instantly his senses returned to him. Gulping, Link began to run towards the light, wanting this experience to end. With a bright flash the tunnel opened up into a large cavern. He couldn't find a source for the heavenly light that filled the place. The sparkle of metal drew his attention to the center of the place, where a sword stood on a platform; blade imbedded in a pedestal. It, like everything else, glowed with a powerful aura.

_Welcome Hero._

Link jumped and looked around for the male voice.

_Well… Hero of another time that is._

Another voice, younger, giggled.

_We've been waiting for you._

Yet another voice, similar to the other two, rang out. Link took a few steps back.

"W-who are you?" He demanded, "What do you want?"

Another voice chimed in with a chuckle.

_Touch the sword and you will see._

Link bit his lip, debating whether to trust the voices. Almost subconsciously his left hand rose up to touch the hilt.

xxxxxxx

Dark gasped and doubled over, clutching the fabric over his heart. Rhynn jumped up and steadied him so he wouldn't fall.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"N-nothing…" Dark grunted, but a second later he cried out in pain and convulsed, wrenching himself out of the prince's grasp and onto the ground.

"Sir Dark!" Rhynn yelled, looking about helplessly for something that could possibly help.

The shadows that comprised Dark Link began to twist and turn as if they were fire. His form wavered in and out, making him resemble more of a monster than a man. Rhynn backed away as the shadows grew and spread like wildfire. As the reached out for the prince he closed his eyes and held up his arms in defense. A bright flash made him open his eyes once more in curiosity. Dark Link lay on the ground a little ways away, returned to normal. Rhynn ran to the shadow's side and lifted him up a little.

"Sir Dark! Say something! Are you okay?"

The boy paused; Dark had reverted back to the future Link's form. His hair, though, was undone from its ponytail and fell over his face, shielding the shadow's eyes. Rhynn suddenly grew cold and he shivered. Something felt wrong.

The prince looked down to see the shadow's lips part. But what came out of them was an inhuman hiss. A hand clasped over the boy's throat, claw-like nails digging into his skin.

"D-D-Dark?" He managed to squeak, his eyes growing twice their size.

The shadow stood up, lifting the prince up with him. His eyes opened. They were large, blood red, and soulless. He looked at the frightened boy and grinned maniacally, his teeth sharp as knives.

Rhynn screamed.

* * *

Opia: ... Well... sorry for the long delay... I felt I should have given you guys two chapters instead of one but my typist's block came back. I've been really busy lately with school and all... But anyways, new chapter.

Cari: Please read and review.  



	17. To Restore the Light

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 17**

All was darkness.

No sight, no sound, no touch, nothing.

Then light, firelight.

Ranik's eyes flickered open, though he couldn't remember when he had closed them. He was standing in the middle of a circular room; a ring of torches surrounding him. The light danced on the smooth walls, making the paintings of Shiekah legend seem to move. Underneath him the emblem of his people, the crying eye, was carved into the stone floor.

_Ranik, son of Menkar, descendent of Impa the Shadow Sage… Your judgement begins now._

The vampire's eyes grew wide and the fire on the torches turned silver. Translucent appeared outside the ring. Each one he recognized from his family records. He avoided their cold stares in shame.

"H-how…" He began.

"This room transcends time," A calm and comforting voice made him look up.

Before him stood Impa, silver armor glittering in the firelight. Her eyes were strong and wise. The other spirits fidgeted.

"Great Sage, why do you look that creature in the eye," A gruff old man growled, "He's not even fit to be in the same room as you."

"I will decide than myself Argus," Impa looked at the man coldly, then turned back to Ranik, who averted his gaze, "Young one, look at me," Reluctantly he obeyed, "Do you know why you were able to walk the mountain path?"

Ranik Blinked, the path? Dark Link's words came back to him.

"_Most sacred places ward away creatures like me."_

But he was a creature akin to the shadow, how _had_ he crossed the barrier? He looked back up at Impa, a confused look in his eyes. The Sage smiled.

"Your Shiekah blood permitted you to pass, sacred places will not harm you."

"Lady Impa!" A red-haired woman spoke up, "Is it wise to tell him this? Now he can defile other sacred grounds without worry."

"Miren is right!" The old man howled, "We should dispose of him, lock him up before he can cause harm!"

A murmur of agreement ran through the other spirits in the room. Ranik clenched his fists, their whispers planting fear and pain in his heart.

"He's a monster!"

"An abomination!"

"He brings shame to our clan!"

A merry giggle silenced them. Ranik spun around to see a young man dressed in blue armor and rags appear.

"It's good to see the council's still a bunch of stubborn old fools."

The old man glowered, "Shiek… what is the meaning of this?"

Shiek's eyes sparkled, "I'm here to make sure you don't do something stupid."

"You have no say in this! You're not even a real Shiekah!"

A green-haired young man sighed, "Here we go again…"

"Really?" Shiek grew serious, "I was taught the Shiekah arts since I was born. I took on the Shiekah creed when I went into hiding; I even took the rite of passage. My blood should not matter. I should even have _more_ say than you, since I bear the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Bore."

"Whatever."

Impa sighed, "Kindred… Shiek has been here longer than most of you, and he's as wise as any of you. Shiek… what are you truly here for?"

"Thank you Impa," Shiek grinned and stepped up to Ranik, "You all think this is about punishment for this man… It disturbs me how blind you are… no, not blind," He smirked, "Scared. Scared to admit the truth. Marinal is our enemy; many of us have died trying to kill her. It has occurred to all of you that we may be doing this wrong… It crossed your mind at a certain instant, when one of our own _almost_ succeeded. But, oh! You had already shunned her."

"Yillan," Ranik breathed.

Shiek looked at him and laughed, "Good, you understand me."

"That woman's name is not to be spoken here!" The old man shouted.

"Would you be quiet Argus!" Shiek snapped, "You see! That's your problem, you make yourselves blind! This," He gestured to Ranik, "This is our only hope. If you people would just look you'd see his soul has not changed! Shed your foolish pride and see that the only one of us who ever got close to killing that vampire… was a vampire!"

"Shiek," Impa said sternly, "You have made your point. And I agree."

The green-haired boy took a step forward, "But Yillan was not able to defeat Marinal, she was too weak."

"Yes Kire, do you have a suggestion?"

He nodded, "Give him our collective energies, that should give him the strength."

"An excellent idea," Impa looked about at the other spirits, "Are we in agreement?"

"W-why him!" Argus growled.

"Because he _is_ a vampire, _and_ he's the last of his line."

Ranik froze at this statement, "W-what!"

The room grew silent. He stared at them, disbelief in his eyes.

"B-but, my clan… m-my family!"

"Marinal hasn't told you?" A quiet voice spoke behind him.

Ranik whirled around. A young woman in a long gray dress stood there, her blue hair hanging down to her waist. The vampire swallowed a lump in his throat.

"N-Nenya…."

She smiled, "Hello big brother… It's been a while."

Ranik sank to his knees, "When… when did this happen?"

"Just after Marinal took you… everyone was killed…."

He bit his lip, another hole being torn in his heart, bigger than any Marinal could make. Slumping, he placed his head in his hands. Shiek turned to Impa, concern on his face.

"Last?" He whispered, "But I thought… isn't there one left?"

"We are not certain if the child survived."

Ranik bolted up and turned to them, "What child?"

Impa considered answering him for a moment, "A child was born on that day… a child of your blood…."

"Lyra…" Ranik said quietly, "She was expecting… I was going to take time off to see her…."

"She was able to hide the child before Marinal's soldiers took her away. But the child's whereabouts are unknown now…."

Kire flicked some of the hair out of his eyes impatiently, "Lady Sage, shall lend him our power or not?"

Impa looked to the crowd as the majority nodded, "Yes… we will…" Turning her gaze back to Ranik she held out her hand, "You will be knocked unconscious during the transfer and you will wake up back with your companions. Is there anything you would like to know first?"

He looked up at her, eyes determined, "What is the child's gender?"

Impa closed her eyes as her hand began to glow, "Female."

xxxxxxx

Link felt as if he was floating, floating in an endless golden void.

At least it wasn't darkness.

All around him figures began to appear. Boys, all dressed in green. Soon there was enough green to rival a forest.

"Where…?"

Five figures appeared in a circle around him. One of them, a young looking boy, smiled at him.

"Welcome to the golden realm of spirits. When a Hero dies his spirit comes here."

Link looked around at the masses of spirits, most seeming to range from eight to eighteen years old, "So… you're all…."

"Links, yes," An older one, about eighteen, spoke. Link stared at him, he wasn't much for history, but this one's face he knew well, "I am Link of the Ocarina of Time, most commonly known as the Hero of Time."

The young one who spoke earlier grinned widely, "I'm Link, Master of the Windwaker!"

Another young one waved, "I'm the partner of Ezlo, also known as the Minish cap."

One brushed a strand of his long hair behind his ear, "I am the protector of the Oracles."

Link turned to the last one and froze. This one was about as old as Ocarina, dressed in the usual green, but also golden chain mail. His sharp eyes were like those of a wolf's. The sight of him sent a shiver down Link's spine.

"I am Link of the Twilight," Even the boy's voice had the growl of a wolf.

Link turned to Ocarina, eager to break eye contact with the unnerving Hero, "What the hell am I doing here?"

"You touched the Sword of Destiny, it was forged by our spirits for the one who would one day wield it."

"Why me? Isn't there already a Link here!"

"He was not destined to use it."

Link paused for a moment, "Okay, wait… could you guys clear something up for me? We are all supposedly born to fight evil, right?"

Windwaker tilted his head, "Pretty much."

"Then why the _fuck_ did the Link here die! From what I've heard he didn't do much fighting!"

The younger Heros shifted nervously, looking to Ocarina and Twilight for the answer. Ocarina ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"The goddesses gave him a gift… the gift to choose his own destiny. They warned him of the evil, he chose to stand his ground and fight knowing well it would end his life."

"Choose his own destiny? How many of you have gotten this 'gift'?"

Ocarina's eyes looked pained, "Not many…."

A snort drew their attention to Twilight, "You mean _none_. He should have gone through his trials like the rest of us. Plenty of us have hidden before."

"We cannot argue with the will of the goddesses," Ocarina said.

Twilight growled. The three younger ones looked to each other with worry.

"Oh no…"

"This is not a good time!"

"Please don't do this!"

"You follow them too blindly Ocarina," Twilight spat.

Ocarina's eyes narrowed, "I have no reason to doubt them, and neither do you."

"It is not your place to judge my reasons."

"It is not yours to question the goddesses."

"I'll question them all I like! You have no seniority here!"

"I said nothing of seniority!"

The two Heros looked ready to jump each other, but Link quickly slipped in-between them.

"Uh, yo… guys? You can continue this little argument when I'm outta here."

Oracle nodded, "This is a more pressing matter than your disagreements!"

"We need to tell him about the blade!" Minish chimed in.

"Of course," Ocarina backed off, "Forgive Twilight's rudeness."

Twilight glared at him, but he ignored it.

Windwaker sighed in relief, "As we were saying, this blade is a collaboration of both the goddesses and all of us. Our spirits give it the strength to vanquish evil forces."

Link scratched his head, "Wasn't there another sword like that? The… Expert… Blade… or something?"

"Yes," Ocarina said, "But the evil has evolved and with it, so must the weapon."

"It should give you the strength you need to defeat Marinal!" Minish added.

"Oh… okay…" Link looked about at all the Heros hovering about, "Is that it? Anything else I need to know?"

"Uh…" Windwaker counted off absentmindedly on his fingers, "Don't fight Marinal in this time, trust in your courage, your friends will help you on the way… and…" He blinked, "Uh-yeah, that's it."

Ocarina's head snapped up as if he just had a thought, "That creature… our _shadow_… is he anywhere near this place?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for us back at the entrance to the path."

Whispers coursed through the group. Twilight growled in frustration.

"I told you we should have made the ward bigger!"

link looked at Ocarina questioningly, "What's wrong?"

The Hero bit his lip, "The powers that reside in this place, ours and the Goddesses', have made a… slight complication…."

A feeling of dread began to grow in the pit of Link's stomach, "What would that be?"

Minish shifted uncomfortably, "The moment you touched the sword…."

"Windwaker bit his knuckle, "Several wards were released… causing a sort of shockwave…"

Oracle tugged on a strand of his hair, "The goddesses warned us that if the shadow was anywhere near…"

Twilight rubbed his temples, "His soul would be knocked out of him…"

Ocarina closed his eyes, "Turning him into the mindless monster he would have been if Ganondorf had not given him a soul in the first place."

"Wh-what!" Link's eyes grew wide, "But… Zelda's kid is with him!"

Every Hero present paled.

"The what the hell are you still doing here!" Twilight yelled, just as frantic looking as the rest of them, "Take the sword and run!"

"Huh?" Link looked confused.

Ocarina stared him straight in the eyes, "Wake up and run!"

Link blinked, he was back in the cavern, hand still barely touching the hilt of the sword. It took him a moment to recall what was happening. Then, yanking the sword from the pedestal he bolted back through the tunnel, ignoring the sensations it created.

_How long have I been out? … Goddess… I hope I'm not too late.

* * *

_Opia: XD M'kay... here's another one nice and quick. Don't expect the next one quite as fast. Anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters, mostly because I got to have a little fun with the Links. Twilight Princess Link is there on a whim. Why is he all bitchy? I thought it'd be fun. And it was. Is it a good thing if you start getting really sad as you type your story? Ranik's part always makes me sniffle.

Cari: Please review if you get a chance, we like reviews._  
_


	18. And Bring Back Peace

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 18**

"Ranik… Raaaaaaaaanik…."

"Hey, wake up."

"Ruto to Ranik, do you copy!"

The vampire slowly opened his eyes to the site of Adlez and Ruto hovering above him.

"Hey!" Adlez smiled, "You okay?"

Ranik sat up, holding his head with one hand. Ruto supported him so he wouldn't fall over.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Yeah, one second you went into the tunnel, the next you step out and collapse," Aldez placed a hand on his forehead.

"One… second?" He muttered.

"Yeah, we thought you'd be gone longer."

"Did you even get what you came for?"

"… Yeah… I did…."

That moment Link bolted out of the tunnel, skidding to a stop as he saw the three before him.

"That was quick," Ruto said.

Link looked at her funny, "How long have I been gone?"

"Only a few seconds."

A terrified scream caused them to freeze. Link's eyes widened and he ran towards the narrow path.

"Rhynn!"

The others quickly stood up. Adlez ran after him.

"What's wrong? Was that Rhynn screaming!"

"Hurry or there won't be a Rhynn when we get there!"

This got the other two following as fast as they could, probing Link for answers as they flew down the ledge.

xxxxxxx

Tears ran down Rhynn's cheeks as Dark's hold grew tighter, his nail cutting the flesh of the boy's neck.

"D-Din," He squeaked, "Nayru… Farore… help me… please…"

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

Dark Link let out a snarl as he was full on tackled by Link, dropping the prince as he was sent flying. He threw Link off him easily and stood back up.

"Link would you _please_ tell us what the hell–" Adlez froze as she stumbled onto the scene.

Ruto and Ranik passed her, going straight for the fallen prince. They helped him up.

"Rhynn, are you okay?" Ruto asked, wiping at the small cuts on the boy's neck, "Who did this to you? Where's Dark–"

Ranik tapped her shoulder and pointed. The Zora followed his finger to where Dark was advancing on Link, who had his sword held at ready. She took a step back.

"Oh… goddess…" Her eyes grew wide, "What happened?"

Rhynn bit his lip while clinging to the Zora's side, "I don't know, he just started yelling and collapsed and then… this."

Ranik ushered the two of them back to the shielded path where Adlez stood, still dumbfounded, "You'll be safe here," He grunted.

Adlez let out a cry, turning everyone's attention to the fighting pair in time to see the hero fall to the ground. Groaning, Link struggled back up, holding the sword awkwardly to the side. The shadow grinned menacingly, sending a shiver up Link's spine. He swung the sword, but Dark dodged the sloppy move easily and zoomed in, slashing Link's face. Link once again fell, clutching his now bleeding face with one hand.

Shit, He thought, I'm no swordfighter… Why couldn't those stupid spirits make a fuckin' gun?

The sound of falling pebbles made Link look down. He was an inch away from the edge of the cliff. Swearing under his breath Link tried to move away, but found the shadow hovering above him. Dark let out a low hiss and raised his arm to strike.

"NO!"

The shadow shrieked as his back burst into flame. He spun around to see Adlez glaring at him, arm pointing his direction. With a snarl he advanced on her, teeth bared and claws ready. Adlez brought her hands together and a green wind began to build around them.

"Farore's…" She threw her arms up, "Wind!"

Dark Link was flung into the air. With a fluid motion the princess brought her hands together again and pointed up at the shadow.

"Nayru's Love!"

A blue crystal formed around him and she clenched her fist. She threw her arm down and with it came the shield. It dissolved a foot from the rock floor, slamming the shadow into the ground. Adlez turned to Link, who once again was struggling to get up.

"Going to survive?" She asked.

His eyes were filled with amazement and respect, "How did…?"

She grinned, "Saria's lessons turned out useful after all!"

"Look out!"

Adlez spun around and caught the shadow in a crystal shield as he leapt at her. He writhed within it, clawing and banging on its walls. The princess's voice was cold when she next spoke.

"Din's fire."

The inside of the blue crystal burst into flame. Everyone had to cover their ears at Dark's resulting inhuman screech.

"How long will that hold?" Link yelled as the noise began to die down.

"A while… I'm not quite sure of the extent of my magic reserves…" Adlez looked at him with a serious expression on her face, "How do we fix him?"

xxxxxxx

_Shadow…_

_Shadow of the hero…_

Dark Link floated in the endless darkness. Shapeless and helpless.

_Dark Link…_

"What?" He groaned, feeling as if he had gotten run over by a semi-truck.

_A pleasure as always I see…_

_You should speak to the goddesses with more respect._

His eyes snapped open, "What… Where am I?"

_You are in our realm._

"Your realm? By what am I given this honor?"

_We have plans for you._

_You who has seen the ages fly past._

_To keep our memories._

_To guide the Heroes yet to come._

_And protect the princess._

Dark let out a gruff laugh, "I've already tried to guide and protect if you haven't noticed. It hasn't gone too well if I recall."

_Your body plagues you._

_It remembers its original purpose._

"Thank you for stating the obvious!" He was beginning to get irritated, "I am cursed to hurt the ones I care about for all eternity."

_There is a way to break it._

_But it will take many a long year._

_And much more heartache._

A breath caught in the shadow's throat and he swallowed, "R-really? How? I… I'll do anything."

_Give us proper respect and we will tell you._

Dark let out a soft laugh and closed his eyes, "Please help me, o beautiful golden goddesses, I am at your mercy…"

_Ooo, flattery. Nice._

_We'll tell you…_

_Do not leave the boy._

_Young blood will show you the way._

_In the end courage will rid you of your taints._

"Riddles? Why can't you just tell me?"

_It makes things more interesting._

_Gather your form shadow._

Blinking once, he began to gather himself. It was a quick and simple task. Mists appeared out of the darkness and swirled about before him, creating something of a mirror. His heart stopped as he saw his reflection in the mirror, he looked like no Link he could envision. For one, his features were not as fair; well shaped, but not angelic. For another, dark curls cascaded down to his jaw line, a startling contrast to his now pale skin.

_This is your true form._

_This is the body you will gain, should you do as we have said._

Dark Link was shaking, he just could believe the person staring back at him. He rubbed his arms, _his_ arms, not someone else's. Swallowing a growing lump in his throat, he closed his eyes.

"The Goddesses are too kind to this wretched creature…."

_Do not be mistaken, we did not make this form for you._

His eyebrows furrowed, "I am afraid I do not understand."

The goddesses did not answer. After a few moments he spoke up again.

"I wish to go back to my body…."

_We cannot do that._

"W-what?" He cried, snapping his eyes open in shock.

_Your soul has been completely detached, you are the equivalent to dead._

_If your body didn't have that… How do you say? … _Default setting_… We might have been able to.._

"Default setting?"

The mirror-like mists shifted. On its surface Dark could see Link and himself fighting. He shuddered as he got a good look at his body.

_What you see is Ganondorf's original design for you._

_It was just like any one of his monsters._

_Mindless and violent._

Dark's eyes stayed focused on the scene before him, "Link doesn't know how to wield a sword, he's helpless," As his body cornered Link he tensed, he watched himself lift his arm, claws ready, "NO–"

Adlez stepped in before his eyes, capturing the creature with the grace only one of the royal bloodline could accomplish. The shadow let out a sigh of relief.

_Hmm… She has learned much from the Forest Sage…_

"How do I get back in my body?" Dark asked.

_Only they can reattach you._

"And how are they supposed to do that?" He snapped.

_You're becoming rude again._

_Don't worry, they have the means, they just need to figure it out._

"Great…" Dark groaned, "I'll be here for a while."

The Goddesses were silent once more, but it was them who broke the silence this time.

_Shadow…_

"Yes?"

_Do you know the means of your creation?_

"… What do you mean?"

_Ganondorf told you how he made you?_

An odd feeling came over Dark, it made him nervous, "He told me he forged my soul… that is all…"

_That was a lie._

The shadow froze.

_No mortal has the power to create a soul._

_Even if one was to obtain all three pieces of the Triforce.

* * *

_

Opia: ... Haha... And two months later I finally get around to typing this... stupid school. But hey, I'm all graduated and junk now... off to college for me, woo. Yeah, so I have about two or three more chapters written up at the moment... Hopefully I can get my butt in gear and type those up... I'm excited to write a chapter that's comming soon, I've had it in my head since the begining, so I should get to writing that too... um yeah. I'm not dead yet...

Cari: Reviews remind her to keep typing... because I can never seem to.


	19. Even Though He Knows

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 19**

The five traveling companions stood around the blue crystal shield. All eyes focused on the writhing creature inside. It snarled at them like a feral animal.

"Soooo…" Ruto said, rocking back and forth on her heels, "What do we do now?"

Link sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs, "I don't know… The spirits didn't tell me how to bring his soul back…."

"Great, just great," Adlez growled; sweat was beginning to form on her forehead.

"Maybe there isn't a way," Ranik stated bluntly.

Rhynn looked at him with wide, horror-struck eyes, "Don't say that! Of course there is a way to bring back Sir Dark!"

Ruto shot the vampire a cold look before bending down and patting the boy on the head, "Don't fret, we'll think of something."

"Preferably quickly!" Snapped Adlez.

Link looked at her, "Jeez Adlez, why are you so bitchy all of a sudden?"

She glared at him, "You try using all your strength to contain a creature that never tires in its struggles."

He held up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay… sheesh."

The group quieted down to a dull roar of sighs and grumbles, each one trying to solve what seemed impossible. Fed up with just staring at the creature, Rhynn turned and began to pace around the ledge.

It was weird, his mother told him many a tale about Dark Link. Very few of them were good and fewer still were redeeming. Some would have said the Queen had been drilling hatred into her son's mind for years. But when the boy had laid eyes on the shadow all that fell away, leaving only slight awe and respect. It was obvious the stories she told him were false in many regards, he did not seem like the soulless monster she made him out to be. Rhynn cringed at the thought of his mother finding out that he liked the shadow.

Something caught the leather of his boot and he stumbled forward a bit. Looking down he saw the dagger his mom had given him, it must have fallen off in the confusion. When he bent down to pick it up the dagger began to glow, filtering out through gaps in the dark fabric covering the hilt. Rhynn gasped and snatched it up, turning back to the others.

"Everyone! Look!"

Their eyes turned to him, curious at what he could have found. The blade grew brighter as the boy stepped closer, and with it the shadow's cries grew louder. Ruto cocked an eyebrow at Dark Link.

"Rhynn… come here…."

The boy did, coming to a halt right beside the shield. Inside, the shadow shrieked and began to claw at the walls of his prison with a newfound strength. Adlez gasped and grew tense.

"There is no way I can hold this much longer," She said, gritting her teeth.

"I don't think you'll have to," Ruto glanced from the prince to the shadow and back again. The blade was shining to such an extent she had to squint. Then, an idea passed through her head. She looked at the two other guys in their group, "How long do you think we can hold him down?"

Link stared at her as if she were crazy, "Hold him down? The guy's ten times stronger than any of us, and I have these stupid gloves on!"

Ranik looked at his hands and clenched them, "Seven seconds at the most."

The hero turned his stare on him, "What!"

Ruto narrowed her eyes, "That may just be enough," She knelt down and looked Rhynn straight in the eye, "Think you can use that dagger?"

The boy blinked, "Huh?"

"When Adlez lets down that shield we're going to try and restrain Dark Link. When we do I want you to stab him."

He paled, "W-wha?"

She smiled, "Stab him anywhere, he'll be fine. I promise."

Adlez eyed her, "You think that'll work?"

Ruto shrugged, "It's a magical dagger, it grows brighter when it gets near him, and he doesn't seem to like it. I'm no expert at this magic crap, but I think it's worth a shot."

The princess pressed her lips into a thin line, but nodded.

"You have got to be kidd–" Link started to protest as the shield vanished and Adlez slumped to the ground, completely spent.

Ranik surged forward, Link following clumsily, tackling the shadow as it hit solid ground. With one last look at Rhynn, Ruto dived in as well, struggling to keep the thrashing creature down.

"Now!" She cried.

But the boy just stood there stunned holding the unsheathed dagger. Stab him? Dark Link may not be present but that was still his body. The dagger seemed to burn in his hand.

"Rhynn!" Ruto screamed as Dark Link carved into her face with his claws.

The other two grunted from the effort, Link could feel his grip slipping.

Her voice reached Rhynn's ears and he stumbled forward just as the shadow flung his captors way. With a yell the boy plunged the dagger into dark flesh. A bright light blinded them and Dark Link, who had been in mid-shriek, let out a choked gasp. Shadow and wind swirled around them, closing in on the shadow. It took a few moments after the wind had died down before anyone dared to look.

Dark Link was sitting there on the rocky ground, eyes glued to it as if he were in a trance. He was once again the Link of the time period. Slowly he blinked and looked down at his chest where the dagger was buried hilt-deep. Pulling it out he stared at the blade in a dazed fashion.

Adlez took a hesitant step forward, "Dark?"

The shadow looked up with a start, dropping the small weapon. His gaze wandered across the group, all eyeing him warily. He sighed and returned his gaze to the ground.

"You think you guys could have taken a few more minutes?"

A relieved sigh escaped Adlez's lips and she surged towards him, nearly tackling him to the ground in a big bear hug, "Thank the Goddesses!"

Dark's eyes grew wide in surprise as he was hugged and tentatively rubbed her back. The others began to move towards the shadow as well, also glad he had come back.

"You okay?" Ruto asked.

He looked up at her, "Yeah, fine." Getting up, being careful of Adlez, he gave a slight smile, "You surprised me Ruto, you figured out the key much sooner than I expected… Thank you."

The Zora grinned, "It was just a guess…."

"Shadow," Ranik interrupted, "What happened to you?"

The smile vanished from his lips, "What?"

"When you didn't reside in your body I highly doubt your spirit was just floating around here."

"Oh…" Dark pulled away from Adlez, "I… It's not important…."

Adlez's eyebrows furrowed, "Not important? That doesn't seem to be the way things work around here."

"Yeah," Link chimed in, "Something must have happened to you."

The shadow pressed his lips into a thin line, "I… had a conversation with the Goddesses."

"Really? What about?" Ruto asked.

"… Personal matters."

A small tug on his tunic made Dark link look down. Rhynn gazed up at him, his large eyes full of worry. The shadow kneeled down to his level.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I-y-your chest."

"What about it?"

"Y-you… the dagger."

Realization dawned in Dark's eyes and he smiled at the boy, "I'm fine, most weapons don't hurt me. The dagger was no exception."

"How–"

"I don't have a permanent physical form. Can you hurt your own shadow?" Rhynn shook his head, "It's like that, okay?"

Link's stomach growled loudly. Everyone looked at him, making him scratch his head in embarrassment.

"What?" He said, "It's getting late… and I've done more than my fair share of physical labor today!"

Dark turned his head to the sun, which was nearly set, "Let's go back to Kakariko, we can spend the night at the inn there. This went a lot faster than I expected."

Link made an aggravated noise, "I _told_ you we could have stayed at the inn!"

* * *

Opia: This one's short but, hey! I updated quickly darnit! D:

Cari: Reviews are loved...  



	20. That as Long as He Exists

**The Legend of Zelda: The Orb of Bannon Ch. 20**

Dark Link sat on a wooden chair facing the door of their room, listening to the quiet breathing of four of his companions. He had much to think about at this late hour. The Goddesses had filled his mind with the history of the lands of Hyrule, legends passed down for generations, and a few that were forgotten.

It intrigued him, he knew from experience the different forms Ganon could and did take, and even a few smaller evils that came when Ganon did not. But the memories he gained told of other evils, some as powerful as Ganon himself, each with their own goals and mannerisms. So many beliefs, so many changes, so many similarities, so many pieces to the large puzzle that was Hyrule's past.

He even saw creatures like himself, shadows of the hero created before him. Each were destroyed, performing the duties they were programmed to fulfill. Dark sighed; he envied them, them and their mortality. If Link had truly killed him back at the Water Temple...

The door to the room opened and Ranik strode in. Dark's eyes flicked up at him for a moment before returning to the floor. The vampire eyed him as well before taking a seat on another chair across the room.

"You have a new confidence about you."

Ranik jumped slightly at the shadow's voice, barely audible to the mortal ear. He looked over and their eyes locked, both pairs glowing red in the near-blackness.

"I met my ancestors in the cave…" Ranik said, his voice as soft as Dark's.

The shadow smirked, "That must have been one hell of a family reunion."

"They told me I was the last of my line."

His smile vanished, "… O-oh… I'm sorry, forgive me."

Ranik shook his head, "They also gave me hope. My…" He swallowed a forming lump in his throat, "My new-born daughter may be still alive. If she is…" His eyes flashed with determination, "I _will_ find her."

Dark bowed his head, "You're learning to fill the void, good… Purpose gives meaning to our pathetic existence… It gives us…" He let out a small laugh, "Something to live for…"

"… Have you found one?"

His lips curled into a soft smile as he rubbed his arm, "Yes… yes I do believe I have…"

xxxxxxx

Wind blew across the massive plains, making the grass ripple underneath the travelers' feet. The sun shone down upon them from high in the sky. They had been walking since early morning, passing Lon Lon Ranch only a few hours ago. Those who _could_ get tired were exhausted, and the increasingly hilly terrain was not helping matters. Dark set a rigorous pace, always a few feet in front of the pack. Ranik was nowhere to be seen.

Adlez ran a weary hand through her sweat-moistened hair, "We need to rest!"

"Not until we get to our destination," Came the snappy reply.

"Pleeeeaaase Dark!" Ruto protested, "I don't know how much longer I can take this pace! At least slow down a little!"

"No."

"Goddamn fuckin' slave driver," Link muttered.

"Link," Adlez scolded, completely out of breath, "Don't… don't swear in front of… in front of… ah, fuck it…"

Rhynn was completely silent as he clutched Link's shirt, the only indicator that he was alive was his moving feet. A long silence fell between them, the sound of the wind the only thing that was heard.

"Dark?" Adlez's voice was quiet.

"What?"

"Where's Ranik? I could have sworn he was behind us…"

"He needed some time to think. Don't worry, he'll show up sooner or later."

Link let out an annoyed growl, "How come he can set his own pace?"

"Because he can sense me, he won't get lost. Now shut up and keep walking."

"Damn."

xxxxxxx

The plains were silent as Ranik ghosted over them, his mind wandering to memories seeming so long ago. His wife, his family, his entire livelihood gone, gone and he never even realized it. Tears cascaded down his emotionless face as he walked, submerged in his thoughts. Lyra… He'd never see his beautiful Lyra again. Never witness her warm smile, her bubbly laughter, her body close to his. This thought left him emptier than any lost connection with Marinal could ever make.

He still remembered the look on her face when he had told her he had been chosen to infiltrate Marinal's forces. She had begged him not to go, that it was too dangerous. He remembered her hands groping at his shirt as she buried her face in his chest, sobbing violently. He had assured her he wouldn't be found out, it would just be like having any other job, he would see her on weekends and holidays. This excuse had had her looking up at him with dreadfully serious eyes. Her next words would forever ring in his mind.

_"That job is cursed, only death comes from fighting that wretched vampire. Only death. Please… forget about your honor and refuse the elders. I don't want to lose you…"_

But he had ignored her pleas and continued with the operation. Yes, death had come… but not for him.

Ranik stopped in his tracks, he could hear voices close by, coming from just over the next hill. As he drew closer their words became clear.

"Yes, I just went to see him yesterday. Nerii is as lovely as ever, and little Elayn is growing into quite the adventurer, just like her father."

The Shiekah blinked, that was Dark Link's voice.

"That is wonderful. I cannot wait to see them, they sound like such a nice family… Sir Dark, how long have you known Sir Link?"

And that was Yillan.

"Ever since he was young. We grew up together… in a manner of speaking."

As he reached the top of the hill the two came into view. They were sitting in the grass, Dark Link's back to him. Ranik frowned, something about the shadow's voice was not right.

"Oh wow, really? You two must be almost like brothers."

Dark laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. We've been friends for so long… I don't know what I'll do when he's gone… But he's still got a good number of years to go, I shouldn't worry. Nothing bad has ever happened between us, I really think I may have beaten my curse this time…"

Ranik's eyebrows lifted as he understood, the shadow's tone and body language were different because this was him 800 years ago, before Link was killed. Yillan drooped a little at the shadow's last statement, but Dark didn't seem to notice.

"That would be wonderful…" The woman did a double take as she saw Ranik over Dark's shoulder. A smile grew across her face, "Sir Ranik!"

The shadow turned to follow her gaze, "Who is this?"

She got up and ran over to the other man, "We met just a little while ago, he's another vampire!" She smiled up at him, "Hello, it's so nice to see you again so soon."

Ranik nodded back to her, his eyes not leaving the rising shadow. He was amazed, Dark Link was lighter, with less worry and guilt on his conscience, and the optimism in his eyes was a startling contrast to the sadness he had grown accustomed to.

"Another vampire?" Dark smiled and held out his hand, "Good to meet you. Where are you from?"

"A long way away," Ranik shook the shadow's hand.

Dark chuckled, "So secretive, Marinal said the same thing." Turning to Yillan he nodded his farewell, "I must be off. It was nice speaking to you again."

"Likewise," Yillan waved after him until he disappeared over the hills. Her face fell instantly and she sank into Ranik, clutching at the fabric of his tunic, "Curse my slavery, curse it!" She sobbed, "She means to kill him, to kill Sir Link. They're best friends! Sir Dark will be crushed."

Surprised by the sudden outburst Ranik tentatively rubbed her back, "He will survive."

Yillan sniffed, "How would you know that?"

"Because I…" Ranik stopped, he couldn't tell her he knew him in the future, "I can sense he has a strong soul… He may collapse for a time, but I'm sure–"

"Well I'm not…" Her voice was quiet, "You haven't heard the things he has done, the things he blames himself for… He told me… He told me he will only forgive himself when the blackouts stop, when the blind rages cease."

Ranik smirked sadly, _If only you knew…_

Sniffing once more she pushed herself away from him, taking a few steps back. She stared at the ground, "I-I'm sorry, that was improper of me. I shouldn't have… I mean… I've only just met you, I hardly know you… I… I just… Feel I can trust you…"

He smiled at her, "It's fine. You are upset."

Yillan shook her head, "No. I really shouldn't ha–" She paused for a moment before looking up at him, her eyes cold and searching, "Sir _Ranik_, huh?" His eyes widened slightly, her voice was merged with Marinal's, "What is your purpose here brother?"

The man bowed, "Lady Marinal I presume? I am merely passing through, I will not meddle in your affairs."

A wicked smirk crossed Yillan's lips, "Good, see that you don't. This land is mine, find your own to conquer."

"Of course."

With that Yillan grew limp and collapsed, Ranik swooping in to catch her before she hit the ground. The woman grimaced and muttered a curse under her breath.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that…" She groaned, letting herself be helped back up. She looked to Ranik with sad eyes, "How long do you intend to stay in Hyrule?"

"I'm not sure yet, at least a few more days."

A smile formed on her lips and she clasped his hand, placing a kiss on his cheek before turning to leave, "I must go. Goodbye Sir Ranik…"

His eyebrows furrowed as he reached up to touch his cheek. A slip of parchment fell from his lifted hand. He caught it with ease and glanced at the neat scrawl.

_Assiril Stone_

_Gerudo Fortress_

Underneath the message was a messier, hurried message.

_Three days, two miles east of Lon  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opia: ... I seem to be having trouble with the divider button... Oh well. Hey, lookit that, another update. Yay. I really shouldn't be so lazy with these things...

Cari: Yeah, you shouldn't. Anyways... Please read and review. Reviews help her remember that she has an account on this site...


End file.
